Selfish
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: [Pernikahan Yunho dan Boa sudah berjalan lima tahun, namun mereka belum dan tak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan, karena rahim Boa bermasalah. Bagaimana jika Boa meninginkan seorang anak tapi ia memintanya pada Jaejoong yang adalah 'budak' Yunho. 'Saling membohongi satu sama lain, dan menjadi egois.' YunJae/ slight YooSu n Chang-U/ YAOI/Hurt, MPreg/ Chap 8 is UP! DLDR! Review pliss;)
1. Chapter 1

Title : SELFISH

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T to M

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, straight, Bi, Romance, Hurt (?), Mpreg^.^

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER Titik.

Lenght : 1 of ?

Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.

~*SELFISH*~

Chapter 1

Mata doe itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melewati jendela kaca kamarnya.

Kim Jaejoong sang pemilik mata indah itu menguap lebar. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya sehingga selimut abu itu melorot memamerkan dadanya yang putih dan penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

"Akh!" ringisnya pelan saat merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesaat ia tersadar, semalam 'Tuannya' menggagahinya lebih lama dan sedikit kasar.

"Tks.." Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih hingga tubuh polosnya yang indah itu terekspos, ia tak peduli dan tak merasa malu. Untuk apa malu? Toh dia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah itu. Pikirnya. Lantas namja cantik itu masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasar.

BLAMM!

~*YunJae*~

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok mengalun indah di ruang makan mansion mewah itu, sehingga suasana hening sangat terasa. Tuan dan Nyonya rumah itu memilih fokus pada makanannya kendati sangat terlihat jelas jika sang nyonya ingin memecahkan keheningan itu, kentara dari mulutnya yang beberapa kali hendak berucap.

"Kau ingin mengataan sesuatu?" Ujar sang tuan rumah, ternyata ia paham dengan gerak gerik sang istri yang sedari tadi selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"A-ani, um maksudku.. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sarapannya dulu" Tukas sang istri.

"Hari ini aku harus datang ke kantor pagi-pagi, jadi lebih baik katakanlah sekarang" Tegas dan memerintah, itu lah ciri khas ucapan seorang Jung Yunho.

Sang istri tak bisa berkutik, ia tahu bagaimana sifat suaminya. "Ini tentang keinginan Umma mu.." Ucapnya setelah lama berpikir. "Aku rasa kali ini kita tak boleh mengabaikannya Yun.."

Jung Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia menatap dalam wajah istri yang dinikahinya lima tahun yang lalu itu.

Dari tatapan itu harusnya Boa bisa paham. Tapi kali ini sepertinya istrinya itu mengabaikannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ummaku" ujar Yunho dengan nada datar.

"Tapi Yun, ini sudah sangat lama... Umma bisa curiga dan dia bisa memaksaku memeriksa keadaanku, lalu..." Kwon Boa, atau mungkin sekarang menjadi Jung Boa (-,-) itu menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Yeoja itu menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang sudah mendingin.

Melihat itu Yunho menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia menggenggam tangan Boa yang dirasanya berkeringat dingin.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Aku yang akan berbicara pada Umma, jadi kau jangan khawatir ne?" ucap Yunho lembut.

Boa mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia bisa melihat tatapan hangat suaminya yang tengah tersenyum. "Tapi ini sudah lima tahun Yun.."

"Dan aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku tak mempermasalahkan jika pernikahan kita tak dihiasi dengan kehadiran anak"

"Tapi aku ingin" sanggah Boa. "Aku..aku merasa tidak sempurna sebagai wanita.." imbuhnya merasa miris. "Mengapa kau tidak menceraikanku saja dan menikah dengan orang lain yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan?"

Seketika Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia kembali menatap tajam Boa. "Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku akan marah padamu" ucapnya tegas. Lalu ia berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. "Aku pergi, mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jadi jangan menungguku"

Cup

Yunho pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Boa, menyisakan Boa yang hanya terdiam dengan kepergian suaminya.

"Hiks... Kenapa Yun? Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini...Kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu...hiks.." isaknya pilu. Boa menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Pernikahan yang selama lima tahun dibinanya dengan Yunho memang baik-baik saja dan ia sangat bahagia meski mereka belum dan mungkin tak akan pernah dikaruniai seorang anak. Yunho sangat mencintainya, ketika Yunho tahu jika ia memiliki kekurangan pun Yunho tetap mengasihinya. Tapi sebulan yang lalu ia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan pahit, suaminya, orang yang sangat dicintainya ternyata diam-diam mempunyai seorang simpanan. Ia ingin marah, tapi apadaya, ia tak akan mampu menolak kuasa seorang Jung Yunho.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Boa menghapus airmatanya dan segera merapikan bekas sarapan mereka. Kali ini ia harus melakukannya. Harus. Karena hanya itu harapan satu-satunya kini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut penampilannya di cermin. Kaos v neck abu dengan lengan panjang yang sedikit longgar itu sangat cocok ditubuhnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memakai ini?" gumamnya, karena ia tahu, jika memakai baju itu tanda yang semalam dibuat oleh 'Tuannya' itu pasti akan terlihat.

"Hah, biarlah...Yang penting aku nyaman memakainya" Jaejoong tersenyum manis, tapi perlahan ia memudarkan senyumannya. Ia tahu jelas siapa dirinya. Dirinya hanyalah seorang budak yang tak mampu menolak ketika Tuannya memerintah ini dan itu. Dirinya hanya seorang pemuas nafsu ketika tuannya butuh sentuhan 'kasih sayang', dan dirinya tak bisa menolak, karena ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menolak sampai kapanpun.

Yeah..seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tampan, err..mungkin lebih tepatnya cantik itu hanyalah seorang budak Jung Yunho. Ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk mematuhi segala perintah tuannya.

Entah itu adalah takdir yang indah atau malah takdir yang mengerikan baginya. Yang pasti, kini Jaejoong tak harus mengais rezeki dengan menjual tubuhnya pada orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya lagi. Menurutnya ini lebih baik, setidaknya Jaejoong tahu siapa Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup mapan di usianya yang baru 27 tahun itu.

Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana Yunho membebaskannya enam bulan lalu dari pekerjaan hina itu.

Enam bulan lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu di sebuah club elit di Seoul, Club dimana Jaejoong bekerja menjadi pemuas nafsu tamu di sana.

Ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya mampu membuat Kim Jaejoong menjadi seseorang yang paling dicari ketika tamu baik pria maupun wanita berkunjung ke sana. Dan Jaejoong merasa bangga dengan itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong memilih pekerjaan hina itu, tapi ia melakukannya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Jaejoong tak mempunyai kekuatan ketika ayah tirinya menjualnya pada pemilik club itu. Saat itu Jaejoong hanyalah seorang remaja yang tidak bisa melawan. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya. Takdir yang perlahan mulai dinikmatinya.

Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Jung Yunho, seorang Presiden Direktur dari Jung's Company. Jaejoong memang sering melihat Yunho datang ke club itu. Tapi ia tak berani mendekati namja tampan itu, karena Jaejoong tahu, namja terhormat seperti Yunho tak akan mungkin mau bermain dengan seorang namja.

Tapi ternyata dugaanya salah. Saat itu Bosnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Jaejoong disuruh menemani tamu di ruang V-VIV, dan ia tersenyum senang pasti tamunya itu bukan orang sembarangan. Pikirnya.

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang cukup dikenalnya itu tengah memejamkan mata musangnya.

Dan tiba-tiba nafasnya serasa berhenti saat namja tampan yang diketahuinya bernama Jung Yunho itu menatapnya.

"Duduklah" titah Yunho tegas dan dingin.

Jaejoong menurut dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Jantungnya serasa memompa darah lebih cepat. 'Aishh! Ada apa denganmu Kim Jaejoong' batinnya.

"Jadi kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho seraya memperhatikan lekuk wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Ne..."

"Apa kau sungguh seorang namja?"

"Ye?"

"Arrasseo.. Aku Jung Yunho, ku dengar kau gisaeng yang terbaik di sini, aku sudah membayarmu mahal, jadi jangan mengecewakanku arratji!"

Suara tegas Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam, ia tahu sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Jadi ia hanya perlu mengikuti permainan tamunya kali ini, tentu saja harus membuat sang tamu puas dengan 'servisnya'. Tapi jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho menyebutnya 'gisaeng' apa namja Jung pikir ini jaman Jeoson eoh? Ck..

"Ne..sajangnim.." sahut Jaejoong lirih.

"Cukup panggil aku Yunho. Kau membuatku merasa tua" ucap Yunho terkekeh.

Dan saat itu takdir seolah mengikat keduanya. Yunho merasa puas dengan 'servis' yang Jaejoong berikan. Jaejoong bukan hanya pandai di ranjang, tapi namja cantik berusia 20 tahun itu juga bisa membuat Yunho nyaman. Jaejoong bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika ia menceritakan masalah pekerjaanya dan masalah pribadinya. Hingga hal itu membuat Yunho ingin memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya. Ia merasa tak rela jika Jaejoong harus memberikan tubuh dan perhatiannya pada orang lain.

Dan dengan kekuasaanya Yunho membeli Jaejoong dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, bahkan Jaejoong lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan sebuah kapal pesiar.

Tapi budak tetaplah budak. Yunho hanya menjadikan Jaejoong pemuas nafsu dan tempat berkeluh kesah saja. Karena namja tampan itu sudah menikah dan sangat mencintai istrinya.

~*YunJae*~

"Aku mau belanja, sudah tiga hari aku tak keluar rumah" Jaejoong berjalan di basment apartementnya. Ia menghampiri lamborghini putihnya lalu masuk.

Bruk!

"Ye? Kau datang lagi? Bukannya kemarin sudah?" Namja cantik itu memasangkan headset di telinganya. Ia sedang menerima panggilan dari 'Tuannya'.

"Aniyo, aku tidak melarang, geunyang... Bukankah kau bilang malam ini akan ada acara?... Ahh... Arrasseoyo, kalau begitu aku akan belanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam kita... Nde.."

Pip

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia mulai menjalankan mobil mewah pemberian dari Tuannya itu.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"Annyeong sajangnim..."

"Yya! Park Yoochun, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit sopan saat masuk ke ruangan orang eoh?"

"Hahaha... Keep calm chingu-yah... Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Yoochun terkekeh, sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia sengaja menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Cihh... Kau tak hanya mengagetkanku, tapi kau hampir membunuhku" dengus Yunho berlebihan, dan itu membuat Yoochun tertawa keras.

"Untuk apa kau ke mari?" tanya Yunho sinis. Namja tampan itu melanjutkan memeriksa dokumennya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke club malam ini, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bersenang-senang bukan? Ah, Changmin juga akan datang, katanya dia ingin memperkenalkan seseorang" Yoochun duduk di meja kerja Yunho, ia memainkan miniatur globe yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik" sahut Yunho acuh, ia tetap fokus pada dokumennya.

"Ckckck... Semenjak ada Kim Jaejoong kau tak pernah mau di ajak ke tempat seperti itu lagi"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membelinya?"

"Nde, nde, aku tahu.. Untuk pemuas nafsumu ani? Hahaha..."

Yunho mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan frontal sahabatnya.

"Hahh... Aku jadi ingin memiliki budak juga..." Yoochun berjalan ke arah sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana.

"Bukankah sudah ada Kim Junsu?"

"Tks, jangan bicarakan dia.. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar namanya"

"Waeyo? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Yunho merasa tertarik dengan kelangsungan hubungan terlarang sahabatnya. Tapi bicara tentang hubungan terlarang, bukankah hubungannya dengan Jaejoong juga terlarang? Dia berhubungan dengan Jaejoong yang jelas seorang namja, dan terlebih dia sudah menikah.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya... Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku akan pergi dengan Changmin saja" Dan setelah mengatakan itu Yoochun pergi, sementara Yunho hanya menggendikan bahunya tak peduli.

.

.

.

Yunho mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak semangat, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu, tapi hal itu mengundang tanya di benak Jaejoong. Biasanya jika tuannya seperti itu pasti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ani" jawab Yunho, ia menyuapkan makanan ke mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Aniya...masakanmu tetap enak seperti biasanya"

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat seperti tak bersemangat?" seolah belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya" cetus Yunho, ia kembali memasukkan beberapa suap nasi ke mulutnya menghiraukan raut wajah kesal Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, terserah.." Jaejoong menggendikkan bahunya dan kembali meneruskan makannya.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa yang diduduki Yunho. Namja cantik itu beringsut mendekati Yunho.

Yunho yang tengah melamun sedikit terkejut merasakan sentuhan di dadanya. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak nakal membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Yunho melihat seringaian menggoda di wajah cantik itu. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke pangkuannya, melahap bibir semerah cherry yang selalu membuatnya tak kuasa menahan hasratnya.

"Mmphckpckpmh.." Mereka berciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka bertautan saling ingin mendominasi. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dengan kasar, hasratnya mulai naik. Sedangkan Yunho mencengkram pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus celana itu mulai mengeras dan saling bergesekan. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah Yunho gemas.

"Mmpckpckpmmhh... Hah..hah.."

Yunho lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Jaejoong melenguh kecewa.

"Cukup, aku harus pulang" Yunho menjilati lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa di sekitar mulut Jaejoong.

"Wae kau tidak ingin tidur denganku" Jaejoong merengut kesal. Disaat libidonya 'on' dengan seenaknya Yunho menghentikan keintimannya dan berkata hendak pulang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu lelah, kemarin kita sudah bermain lama, apa lubangmu tidak sakit?" Yunho bertanya seraya terkekeh. Pertanyaan yang cukup frontal, tapi mengingat dia bertanya pada seorang Kim Jaejoong, jadi ia tak merasa risih dengan pertanyaanya.

"Tentu saja sakit, kemarin kau bermain sangat kasar" sungut Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Makanya aku ingin kau 'beristirahat' sejenak" Yunho mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke mari? Tak biasanya.." Jaejoong tahu, Yunho hanya akan datang padanya untuk bermain di ranjang.

"Apa tak boleh jika aku ingin menemui 'budak' ku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Perkataan Yunho menyadarkannya jika ia memang hanyalah seorang budak. Tentu saja sang Tuan berhak datang padanya kapanpun yang dia mau.

Melihat Jaejoong terdiam membuat Yunho sedikit tidak enak. Tapi itu memang kenyataanya bukan? Ia membeli Jaejoong, dan ia bebas melakukan apa saja. Tks ter..la..lu..*plakk*

Yunho berdiri. "Aku pulang sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tak akan ke sini... Baiklah.. jangan tidur terlalu malam arratji! Galkhae" Yunho pergi setelah sebelumnya pengusap pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ini lah kehidupannya sekarang, dan ia harus menikmatinya selama uang masih mengalir. Y,Y

~*YunJae*~

Boa berdiri mematung di depan pintu no 333 itu. Ia sedikit ragu, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ini demi kebahagiaan rumah tangganya.

Ditekannya bel yang menempel di pintu itu. Kemudian ia berbalik. Menghirup nafas dalam, mencoba mencari kekuatan.  
Jaejoong yang tengah bersantai di balkon harus terganggu dengan suara bel. Namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa yang datang? Biasanya jika Yunho akan langsung masuk saja, dan lagi dia tak mempunyai teman, bahkan teman seprofesinya saat di club dulu tak tahu tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya, tapi tak ayal namja cantik itu bangun. Ia mematikan rokoknya yang masih tersisa, dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

Jaejoong terlebih dulu melihat di layar interkomnya, dan sekali lagi, keningnya berkerut melihat wanita berambut almond yang panjang dan bergelombang berdiri membelakangi pintu.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong membuka pintu itu.

Cklek!

Boa yang mendengar pintu terbuka segera membalikan tubuhnya.

Deg

Entah mengapa yeoja itu terkesima melihat wajah Jaejoong. Wajah cantik dengan bibir cherry yang penuh, sepasang mata bulat dengan bulunya yang lentik, hidung mancung, serta kulit putih pucat yang terlihat sangat halus. 'Apa dia benar seorang namja?' batinnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. 'Apa dia terkejut melihat bidadari sepertiku?' batinnya narsis.

'bahkan suaranya sangat indah' batin Boa masih belum tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Agassi!"

Sentakan Jaejoong membuat Boa terkejut. Dan dengan gaya angkuhnya yang kikuk yeoja itu berdehem.

"Apa kau Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ne.. Nuguseyo?"

"Aku Boa, boleh aku masuk?"

Jaejoong terdiam, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama Boa, yang ia tahu Boa adalah sejenis ular.

"Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu.."

"Tapi aku mengenalmu" tukas Boa. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jadi ijinkan aku masuk" Sebelum Jaejoong mengijinkan, Boa sudah masuk terlebih dulu. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Waaah...Apartementmu sangat mewah, apa ini dari Yunho?"

DEG

Jaejoong terhenyak. Darimana yeoja ini tahu? "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Dan untuk apa kau ke mari?" Jaejoong merasa kesal. Yeoja yang mengaku bernama Boa itu sangat tidak sopan. Pikirnya.

Dengan santainya Boa duduk di sofa yang ada di sana. "Duduklah dulu.." titahnya pada Jaejong.

Jaejoong membelakan matanya tak percaya. Hey! Siapa yang tuan rumah di sini?Jaejoong hendak marah, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, Boa terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"Aku Jung Boa, istri Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong mematung. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika istri Tuannya itu akan mendatanginya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku ke mari bukan untuk melabrakmu" Boa terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menormalkan perasaannya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak, ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Lantas Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Boa.

"Apa yang membawa anda ke mari Nyonya Jung?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Yang pasti bukan untuk membunuhmu" Boa kembali terkekeh. "Aku tahu harusnya aku marah padamu karena kau menjadi parasit dalam hubungan rumah tanggaku. Istri mana yang tak sakit hati mengetahui suaminya memiliki simpanan? Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tak bisa melawan suamiku, mungkin kau juga tahu, tak ada yang bisa membantah seorang Jung Yunho" ujar Boa. Jaejoong hanya terdiam membenarkan.

"Aku ke mari untuk meminta bantuanmu Jaejoong-ssi"

"Bantuan?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Ne... sebenarnya aku tak bisa menerima begitu saja kenyataan ini, tapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadi lebih baik kita memberi bubur itu bumbu agar bisa dimakan"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong sungguh dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Boa yang menurutnya berbelit-belit itu.

"Aku tak tahu apakah Yunho pernah mengatakan masalah rumah tangga kami padamu atau tidak... Kami menikah lima tahun yang lalu, pernikahan kami sangat bahagia. Tapi, setahun setelah pernikahan kami, aku divonis oleh dokter tak bisa mempunyai keturunan, rahimku bermasalah, sehingga tak mungkin mengandung seorang bayi, aku sangat terpuruk saat itu, aku merasa tak sempurna sebagai wanita... tapi Yunho tetap mensuportku, dia tetap mencintaiku yang kekurangan. Aku pernah meminta dia menceraikanku, tapi dia mengatakan 'lebih baik tidak mempunyai seorang anak daripada harus berpisah denganku'... Dan dari sana aku tahu jika Yunho sangat mencintaiku..." Boa menghela nafas sejenak. Sejatinya ia merasa sedih jika harus mengingat hal itu. Jaejoong terdiam, meskipun ia seorang namja, tapi ia bisa mengerti.

"Tapi mertuaku sangat menginkan seorang cucu, mereka kerap kali menanyakan kami tentang anak, dan jujur itu membuatku sedih" Boa menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Jaejoong merasa iba.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, dia bilang mencintaiku dan tak ingin kehilanganku, tapi dia mengkhianatiku..." lirih Boa, membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Um..itu..."

"Aku tahu pekerjaanmu dulu apa Jaejoong-ssi, dan aku tahu sebuah rahasia yang Yunho tidak tahu" ungkap Boa tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" Entah mengapa perasaan Jaejoong menjadi gusar.

"Kau namja istimewa. Tuhan menitipkan rahim di tubuhmu"

DEG

DEG

"Selama menjalani pekerjaanmu dulu kau selalu meminta pelanggan priamu untuk menggunakan pengaman aniya? Dan aku pikir kau juga melakukan hal yang sama jika berhubungan dengan suamiku... Hah, terlalu menyakitkan jika membayangkan hal itu" ujar Boa datar.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu Boa-ssi?" Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia tak suka Boa mengungkit masalah pribadinya. Dan darimana yeoja itu tahu jika dirinya memiliki rahim? Ia tak pernah memberitahu rahasia terbesarnya itu pada orang lain, termasuk Yunho. Selama ini yang tahu rahasianya itu hanya mantan Bosnya di Club itu, ia memang memberitahu, maka dari itu Bosnya selalu meminta tamu-tamunya menggunakan pengaman jika ingin memilikinya.

Bosnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia yang memberitahu Boa?

"Tenanglah Jaejoong-ssi... Aku ke mari hanya ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanmu"

"Huh?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah merusak pernikahanku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak akan memakimu, justu aku ingin kau membantuku" papar Boa.

"Nan, moreugesseo... Tak usah berbelit-belit, katakan apa maumu?" Jaejoong menatap dingin istri tuannya itu.

Boa terdiam sejenak, ia menghela nafasnya. "Buat dirimu... Mengandung anak Yunho..."

_**TBC**_

Ini jg udh dipost di Fb,tp blm ending^^

RnR lagi ya...  
Makasih...:)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Part ini mengandung kekerasan diatas ranjang. Jd bwt reader dibawah umur ato yg ga suka membaca hal spt itu silahkan skip aja^^

Title : **SELFISH**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, straight, Bi, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of ?

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**~*SELFISH by NickeYJung*~**

**PART 02**

Jaejoong memandang wajah di depannya dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kadang ia memutar bola matanya dengan mulut menganga hendak berucap, kadang ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terkekeh pelan. Singkatnya, Jaejoong tak bisa mengekspresikan keterkejutnya setelah Boa mengungkapkan alasan dia mendatanginya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu Boa-ssi?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, aku tak akan ke mari" sahut Boa tenang.

"Kau menyuruhku mengandung anak Yunho, dan setelah lahir memberikannya padamu? Hah, Maaf aku tak mau!" sergah Jaejoong. Ia akui dirinya kotor, tapi dia masih mempunyai perasaan. Selama 9 bulan mengandung penuh perjuangan, tapi setelah anaknya lahir dia harus memberikannya pada orang lain? Tidak! Terimakasih.

"Kau harus setuju"

"Naega wae? Kenapa kau tak meminta orang lain saja!" Jaejoong sedikit membentak Boa. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan yeoja itu.

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur masuk kehidupan kami" jawab Boa datar. "Cukup sudah aku terluka, aku tak ingin menabur garam lagi di lukaku. Cukup kau yang menjadi pelampiasan Yunho, aku tak ingin berbagi lagi dengan wanita lain" lanjutnya. "Jadi Jaejoong-ssi, aku harap kau menyetujuinya. Anggap saja untuk menebus kesalahanmu"

"Tks, kau berkata seperti itu seolah hanya aku yang bersalah. Aku tak mungkin berada di sini jika bukan suamimu yang memulai" desis Jaejoong menatap Boa sinis.

Ucapan Jaejoong itu membungkam mulut Boa.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang Nyonya Jung..." Jaejoong berdiri hendak pergi, tapi perkataan Boa membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Anggap saja kau tengah membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan..." ujar Boa pelan. "Kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung Jaejoong-ssi, kau seorang namja, tapi Tuhan memberimu kelebihan bisa mengandung, sedangkan aku yang seorang yeoja saja tidak bisa..." Lirihnya menatap Jaejoong. "Dan kau- jika kau memberikan anak itu padaku, kau masih bisa melahirkan anak lagi bukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. "Apa keuntunganku jika aku setuju?" tatapnya tajam.

Boa tersenyum, secercah harapan tersirat dari pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. "Kalau kau setuju, kau- kau bisa bebas"

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa bebas dan tak terbelenggu lagi, kau bisa meraih mimpimu yang belum tercapai, kau bisa terbebas dari Yunho... Apa kau ingin selamanya menjadi budak suamiku?"

Lagi, Jaejoong terdiam. Kebebasan? Dia sangat menginkan hal itu, ia juga ingin hidup normal seperti orang lain. Ia ingin bahagia, ia ingin menikah dan memiliki banyak anak. Tapi selama ia masih menjadi budak Yunho, ia tak mungkin bisa mewujudkan hal itu.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu..." ucap Boa tersenyum, yeoja itu seolah tahu jika Jaejoong tengah dilema.

"Kenapa kau yakin Yunho-ssi akan melepaskanku jika aku menyetujui keinginanmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Jujur saja ia tak percaya Yunho akan membebaskannya begitu saja.

"Karena aku istrinya..aku tahu bagaimana sifat suamiku" sahut Boa tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang menggigit ujung kukunya. Beberapa kali ia melirik pintu kamar mandinya. Di dalam sana Tuannya sedang mandi.

Sekali lagi berpikir, apakah ia harus menyetujui permintaan Boa atau menolaknya?Jujur saja, apa yang Boa janjikan membuatnya tergiur. Ia ingin hidup bebas dan hidup normal. Tapi apa ucapan Boa bisa dipegang? Setahunya Yunho mempunyai watak yang keras, dan namja tampan itu tak mungkin begitu saja melepaskan budaknya yang telah ia beli dengan harga mahal.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan um?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Rupanya namja tampan itu sudah selesai mandi. Tadi ia memutuskan ke apartment Jaejoong, padahal masih jam kerja, tapi rupanya Yunho sangat merindukan namja cantiknya.

"Nde?" Jaejoong terkesima. Yunho hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, sedangkan dadanya terekspos sempurna. "K-kau sudah selesai? Du-duduklah... Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu" suruh Jaejoong tergagap, bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan di depannya membuat pipinya memanas.

Yunho menurut. Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit merapikan bathrobenya, lalu ia mulai mengeringkan rambut kecoklatan Yunho. Sesekali ia memijat pelan kepala Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu merasa nyaman.

"Kau akan lama bukan?"

"Wae? Kau ingin bermain lama?" sahut Yunho terkekeh.

"Tks... Anda benar Yunho-ssi... Kali ini aku ingin bermain lama dan...liar" bisik Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia segera menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya.

"Mpphh..."

Keduanya berciuman, Yunho memasukkan tangannya meremas dada Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu hendak membuka tali bathrobe Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Biarkakn kali ini aku yang memimpin" ucap namja cantik itu mengerling.

BRUK

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh Yunho hingga terlentang. Dibukanya handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Tuannya itu hingga mainan favoritnya itu terpampang jelas. Jaejoong menyeringai. Rupanya Yunho sudah terangsang.

Dibelainya benda panjang yang sudah menegang itu hingga menghasilkan lenguhan nikmat dari Yunho.

"Eunghhh... Jae..." Sentuhan jemari lembut Jaejoong membuat bulu roma Yunho meremang. "Cepat masukan ke mulut..muhh..."

Jaejoong tak peduli, ia masih senang melihat Tuannya tersiksa. Namja cantik yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu terus saja mengusap kejantanan Yunho sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat terangsang Tuan..." ucapnya, lantas Jaejoong mengecup sedikit ujung kejantanan Yunho. Kemudian menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ujung.

"Akhh..." Erang Yunho saat mulut hangat Jaejoong mengulum manhoodnya.

"Mmphh..." Kejantanan Yunho mulai keluar masuk mulut mungil Jaejoong dengan tempo lambat.

"Ughh..." lenguh Yunho merasa nikmat. Mulut Jaejoong sangat hangat.

Jaejoong meludahi kejantanan Yunho. Salivanya meleleh. Lantas namja cantik itu menjilat kembali salivanya membuat paha Yunho bergetar. Tak hanya itu Jaejoong memijat benda panjang itu dan meremas pelan bola kembar Yunho.

"Akhh.. Jae..." Bulir keringat mulai menghiasi tubuh manly Yunho. Jaejoong semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya, sesekali ia menggigit bola kembar itu.

Namja cantik itu kembali memasukan kejantanan Yunho ke mulut mungilnya, memompanya lebih cepat, hingga kejantanan Yunho semakin membesar. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Yunho akan memuntahkan cairannya.

Jaejoong mengocok kejantanan Yunho dengan cepat, sedangkan namja tampan itu terus mendesah nikmat.

"Akh, Jae..aku..."

Cairan putih itu membasahi tangan Jaejoong, dan tanpa merasa jijik Jaejoong menjilati jemarinya. Tak lupa ia juga menjilati sisa sperm di kejantanan Yunho hingga cairan itu tak bersisa.

"Hah...hah..." Yunho memejamkan mata menormalkan saraf-sarafnya. Jaejoong memang sangat pintar meski usianya masih tergolong muda. Ia sungguh dibuat lemas, padahal itu baru mulut Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika lubang ketatnya yang bermain? Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Pikir Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong berjalan ke arah balkon, ia menuangkan segelas red-wine yang ada di meja sana.

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum melihat Yunho yang terkapar puas menikmati pasca klimaks pertamanya. Lalu namja cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding seraya menikmati wine-nya, namun tatapannya tak beralih dari Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Kemudian dengan nafas yang masih terenggah dan tubuh telanjang ia menghampiri Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Jaejoong, lantas ia meminum sisa wine itu dan melempar gelas itu ke tempat tidur. Beruntungnya gelas itu tak jatuh kelantai dan pecah.

Ditariknya tengkuk Jaejoong, lalu disentuhnya bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya. Yunho mentransfer wine yang berada di mulutnya ke mulut Jaejoong, dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerima dan meneguknya.

Setelah itu mereka berciuman cukup panas dan bergairah.

Merasa tak adil karena dirinya sudah naked, Yunho pun membuka bathrobe yang di kenakan Jaejoong hingga kain itu jatuh kelantai. Dan kini keduanya sama-sama tak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Akh!" Erang Jaejoong karena bibir bawahnya digigit.

"Mcpkcpkmph..." Lidah mereka saling beradu. Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lapar. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yunh..."Yunho mengigit leher jenjang Jaejoong, mengecup tengkuk itu, dan menjilati telinga Jaejoong hingga tubuh Jaejong menggelinjang seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke dada Jaejoong, ia meremas dada kiri Jaejoong dan menjilati nipple kanan Jaejoong. Lidahnya bergerak lihai menggelitik nipple merah muda itu.

"Ughh..."

Jaejoong berbaring ditepi ranjang dengan kaki tertekuk. Kepalanya mendongkak, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah. Di depannya Yunho tengah asik menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya di rectum Jaejoong, menjilati dan menyedot lubang surganya itu. Hal itu membuat rectum Jaejoong semakin gatal ingin dirasuki.

"Di mana pengamannya?" tanya Yunho sembari mencoba memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam rectum Jaejoong.

"Argh!" Pekik Jaejoong perih. "Habish.. Aku lupah..membeli...asshh.." jawabnya meringis.

"Baguslah... Dengan begitu aku bisa merasukimu tanpa benda itu" sahut Yunho merasa senang, karena jujur saja, Yunho merasa risih jika harus memakai alat seperti itu saat ia dan Jaejoong menyatu.

SLEB!

Tak mau membuang waktu, Yunho langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rectum Jaejoong.

"Ough" lenguh Jaejoong terkejut. Rectumnya terasa penuh.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan hingga kejantanannya timbul tenggelam.

"Ohh..ahh..Sempit Jae... Nikmat..." Rancunya memejamkan mata. Jaejoong segera melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho. Namja cantik itu juga turut menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur sehingga kejantanan Yunho menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahhhh.. Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya ini terlalu nikmat. Sangat jelas beda ketika mereka melakukan seks memakai pengaman. Otot kejantanan Yunho sangat terasa nikmat saat bergesekkan dengan dinding rectumnya.

"Eunghhhh..." Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya yang pertama. Tubuhnya serasa melayang.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang mulai membengkak, membuat sang pemilik bibir membuka mata.

"Kita bermain di lantai.." ucap Yunho.

Dan tubuh merekapun kembali menyatu. Beberapa kali keduanya mengubah posisi. Seperti Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho, dogistyle, berdiri, dan beberapa gaya lainnya. Mereka seolah tak kenal lelah dan melakukannya dengan semangat. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya pun dihiraukannya. Bahkan Yunho sampai lupa jika saat itu ia harus kembali ke kantornya untuk memimpin rapat.

~*YunJae*~

** Dua Bulan Kemudian.**.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman mansionnya dengan sembarang. Sesaat lalu Boa memberitahu jika orangtuanya datang dari Gwangju. Dan perasaannya selalu tidak nyaman jika kedua orangtuanya itu berkunjung, karena sudah pasti mereka akan menanyakan perihal anak. Dan Yunho tidak suka, karena setelah itu ia dan Boa pasti akan bertengkar.

"Umma, Appa.. Kalian datang?" sapa Yunho menghampiri bumonimnya yang tengah berada di living room bersama Boa.

"Sudah pulang Yun?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung berdiri, mereka bergantian memeluk Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian ke mari? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho, ia duduk di samping Boa.

"Aigoo...kau ini.. Apa tidak boleh orangtua mengunjungi anaknya eoh?" protes Nyonya Jung.

"Aniya...geunyang... Kenapa tak memberitahu dulu sebelumnya?"

"Aku yang meminta Abeonim dan Eommonim datang?"

"Nde, Boa yang meminta kami ke mari" Tuan Jung membenarkan ucapan menantunya.

"Geurae?" Yunho menatap bingung Boa.

"Ne...karena aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian" sahut Boa tersenyum. "Aku, aku ingin mengatakan.. Jika aku..."

Semuanya menatap Boa penasaran. Termasuk Yunho, namja tampan itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kabar apa yang akan Boa sampaikan?

"Aku hamil 5 minggu"

DEG

Pengakuan Boa membuat semuanya terkejut. Terlebih Yunho, kentara sekali jika namja tampan itu tak percaya. Bukankah empat tahun lalu dokter sudah memvonis istrinya itu tak bisa mengandung?

"Jinjjayo? Kau benar-benar hamil?" tanya Nyonya Jung antusias. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika keinginannya memiliki cucu akan segera terwujud.

"Apa itu benar nak?" Tuan Jung menimpali. Memang selama ini namja paruh baya itu tak seperti istrinya yang selalu menanyakan kapan Boa bisa memberinya cucu. Namun mendengar kabar ini, tentu saja Tuan Jung sangat senang.

"Nde..." Jawab Boa menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo...syukurlah... Akhirnya do'a kita terkabul.. Kita akan segera menjadi Nenek dan Kakek yeobo.." ujar Nyonya Jung senang, ia menggenggam lengan suaminya. Tuan Jung juga balas tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau dengar Yun? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Appa"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia memandang Boa dengat tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Ne..." jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Nyonya dan Tuan Jung telah kembali ke Gwangju hari itu juga, padahal Yunho dan Boa menyuruh mereka menginap, tapi mereka bersikeras ingin pulang hari itu juga, mereka mengatakan ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira itu pada seluruh karyawan peternakannya. Selain itu mereka akan mengadakan syukuran dengan memotong beberapa ekor sapi dan kambing ternaknya, lalu dangingnya akan mereka berikan pada warga sekitar.

Sejak Yunho menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur menggantikan sang ayah, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung memilih tinggal di Gwangju, kota lahir Tuan Jung. Dan mereka membangun peternakan sapi, kambing, ayam, kuda, dan unggas lainnya. Mereka jarang datang ke Seoul jika bukan untuk masalah penting. Tapi kedatangan mereka kali itu tak sia-sia, mereka sangat bahagia, pasalnya Yunho adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, dan calon bayi yang dikandung Boa adalah cucu pertama mereka. Jadi sangat wajar jika mereka terlampau bahagia.

.  
.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya?" Yunho menatap tajam Boa. Setelah kepergian bumonimnya Yunho langsung saja mengintrogasi Boa. Jujur saja ia tak percaya jika kini Boa tengah hamil. Meskipun tadi Boa sempat memperlihatkan surat hasil pemeriksaannya pada orangtuanya, tapi ia tak lantas percaya begitu saja. Bukannya Yunho tidak senang. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa janggal.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau benar-benar hamil?" Yunho kembali bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Mianhe... Aku berbohong" lirih Boa takut.

"M-mwo..?"

"Aku berbohong, surat itu palsu... Aku tak hamil" Boa memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya berembun, bibirnya bergetar.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu mengaku jika kau hamil? Apa kau tahu jika perbuatanmu hanya membuat masalah semakin besar?" teriak Yunho keras. Seperti dugaannya pasti Boa membohonginya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat orangtuamu bahagia. Aku bosan setiap kali orangtuamu bertanya perihal anak. Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada mereka jika aku tak bisa memberi mereka cucu. Tapi kau selalu saja melarangnya. Dan ini sudah lima tahun Yun!" Cecar Boa tak kalah berteriak. "Sudah sangat lama..." imbuhnya lirih. Kini airmatanya sudah mengalir.

Melihat itu Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak suka melihat seseorang menangis di depannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam mengontrol emosinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Orangtuaku terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau ingin memupuskan harapan mereka? Kenapa kau tak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak?" Kali ini nada bicara Yunho mulai tenang.

"Aku akan tetap berpura-pura hamil. Dan hingga waktu melahirkan tiba, akan ku pastikan bayi itu ada"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membeli seorang bayi"

"Mworago? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Maksudmu kau akan membohongi orangtuaku, begitu? Lalu, kita akan membesarkan anak orang lain? Apa kau pikir kau sedang bermain drama Jung Boa?!" cecar Yunho kembali emosi.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, dan aku tak ingin memupuskan harapan orangtuamu. Selagi mereka tak tahu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Anggap saja kita mengadopsi anak itu Yun..." Boa berusaha membujuk Yunho. Yeoja itu menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Cihh..kau benar-benar..."

"Ini demi kebaikan kita Yun.. Ku mohon mengertilah..."

"Geudae...lakukan apa yang kau mau! aku tak peduli" sahut Yunho acuh. Namja tampan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Geokjeongma...anak itu bukan orang lain...tapi darah dagingmu..." lirih Boa sendu. Ia teringat kembali dengan pesan yang dikirim Jaejoong kemarin malam.

['Aku hamil.. Dokter bilang usia kandunganku 5 minggu... Ku harap kau tak melupakan janjimu Boa-ssi']

~*YunJae*~

Jika di depannya ada sebuah kawah berapi, rasanya saat ini Yunho ingin lompat dan menceburkan diri ke sana.

Setelah penuturan Boa yang membuat pikirannya kacau, kali ini Yunho dibuat mati berdiri oleh penuturan Jaejoong. Apa dunia sedang mempermainkannya?

"Kau...ha-mil?" ucap Yunho ke apartement Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri, malah membuat batinnya semakin kacau. Jaejoong mengaku jika dia hamil. Jaejoong mempunyai rahim. Dan dia bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan. Berita apa lagi ini? Pikir Yunho.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kau sedang membodohiku? Jangan main-main Jae, aku sedang tak ingin bercanda" ujar Yunho terkekeh, meyakinkan dirinya jika Jaejoong tak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tak sedang bergurau. Aku memang hamil, kau tak percaya? Kita bisa ke dokter sekarang untuk membuktikannya" sanggah Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlihat tenang seolah bukan sedang menghadapi suatu masalah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sangat terlihat frustasi, mungkin karena sebelumnya pikirannya memang sudah kacau.

"Tentu saja bisa, bukankah kita sering berhubungan badan?" Seperti biasa ucapan Jaejoong selalu frontal. Mungkin memang ia sudah tak asing dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Lalu mengapa dulu kau tak hamil? Bukankah dulu juga kau sering melakukannya? Tks, apa kau lupa pekerjaanmu dulu?" Cibir Yunho.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dulu memang dirinya seorang bitch, tapi ia tak terima Yunho mengatainya. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan itu, meskipun menjadi seorang budak juga tak ada bedanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dulu aku memintamu penggunakan pengaman jika kau ingin bermain denganku? Itu lah alasannya. Dari dulu aku selalu mengingatkan namja yang akan menyentuhku untuk menggunakan itu, dan-"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar lagi masa lalumu" Potong Yunho. Entah mengapa dadanya selalu panas jika membayangkan tubuh indah Jaejoong pernah disentuh selain dirinya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengungkitnya tadi" Dengus Jaejoong. "Dan jangan lupa, sejak dua bulan lalu kau tak pernah memakai itu lagi, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang aku hamil" imbuh Jaejoong cuek. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa, menumpangkan kakinya, dan mengambil sebuah majalah fashion yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sifat namja cantik itu memang seperti itu. Terlalu masa bodoh.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar gila!" Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia menatap jengah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat santai. Sungguh kepalanya terasa mau pecah. "Sudahlah aku mau mandi" ucap Yunho pergi.

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau mau makan di sini? Aku akan memasak jika kau mau?" Seru Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho yang hendak membuka pintu kamar.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat lapar. Aku bahkan sampai lupa jika belum makan dari siang" Sahut Yunho sewot, kemudian namja tampan itu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihat itu.

.  
.

Yunho mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air shower yang dingin, berharap air itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, kepalanya terasa mau meledak. Hanya dalam satu hari ia mendapatkan masalah bertubi-tubi. Belum reda kekesalannya terhadap Boa, sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan kehamilan Jaejoong?

Yunho memejamkan matanya berusaha rileks, ia sedikit merasa lebih tenang ketika air itu mengguyur wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja mata musang itu terbuka. Sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

.  
.

Makan malam itu terasa hambar. Jaejoong tetap fokus pada makanannya, sementara Yunho tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sepertinya apa yang tadi ia pikirkan bisa menjadi jalan keluar untuk masalahnya.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, tapi aku minta..." sejenak Yunho merasa ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Setelah anak itu lahir, kau memberikannya padaku" imbuhnya menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Yunho pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Ck, suami istri itu sangat kompak, pikirnya.

"Maksudmu, setelah lahir aku harus memberikan anakku pada kalian? Cihh... Kau pikir aku ibu macam apa?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan setuju, tapi Boa... Dia mengaku pada orangtuaku jika dia hamil, padahal itu bohong. Dia bilang dia akan berpura-pura hamil, dan dia akan mengadopsi seorang bayi jika waktu kelahirannya tiba... Dan aku pikir, daripada harus membesarkan anak orang lain, lebih baik membesarkan anak sendiri" jelas Yunho.

"Dan kau akan mengatakan pada istrimu jika anak itu darah dagingmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Yunho cepat. "Aku akan mencari alasan lain..."

"Maaf aku tak bisa." Tolak Jaejoong tegas. "Jika kau mau, tidur saja dengan wanita lain, dan buat dia hamil!" imbuhnya sarkastik.

"Mwo? Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai membantahku?" tatap Yunho tajam.

"Aku bukan membantah, tapi aku hanya mempertahankan hak ku. Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan seorang ibu, dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan... Aku hanya tak ingin anakku kelak sepertiku..."

Tatapan Yunho melunak, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan permintaannya.

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau sungguh mencintai istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan. Matanya berkedip lucu membuat Yunho gugup.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yunho balik bertanya, ia kembali memakan makanannya menghindari ekspresi gemas Jaejoong.

"Opsseo.. Aku hanya heran saja, kau terlihat sangat mencintai istrimu, bahkan kau tetap mencintainya meski tahu dia tak bisa memberimu keturunan. Tapi kenapa kau masih bermain denganku? Apa istrimu tak bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang?" Jaejong memicingkan matanya menyelidik, bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur urusanku!" Sahut Yunho seolah mengelak. Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang bertanya seperti itu, tapi Yoochun dan Changmin juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan entah mengapa Yunho selalu tak bisa menjawabnya. Yang ia rasakan, kehadiran Jaejoong membuat hidupnya lebih bergairah, tapi ia juga tak menyangkal jika ia sangat mencintai Boa.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jika aku menyetujui keinginanmu, apa yang aku dapatkan?" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat suapan Yunho terhenti.

"Apapun yang kau mau.." balas Yunho setelah sejenak berfikir.

Kedua mata mereka beradu seolah ingin saling menenggelamkan. Jaejoong menatap dalam mata musang Yunho, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin bebas... Aku ingin hidup seperti orang lain. Aku tak ingin menjadi budakmu lagi" ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Yunho terdiam. Membiarkan Jaejoong pergi itu berarti dia akan kehilangan Jaejoong bukan? Ia tak akan bisa bertemu dan menyentuh Jaejoong lagi. Tapi anak itu...

"Aku setuju. Setelah melahirkan anak itu kau bisa pergi... Aku akan melepaskanmu..." Dan perkataan itu akhirnya terlontar juga. "Gomawo Jae... Kau bersedia membantu kami" lanjut Yunho tersenyum hangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar. "Tentu saja, bukankah kau Tuanku?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil membuat Yunho merasa sedikit lebih lega, namja tampan itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Huh?" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, sedangkan Jaejoong menyeringai manis.

~*YunJae*~

"Apa? Kau memberitahu Yunho kalau kau hamil? Jaejoog-ssi, bukankah sudah ku katakan jika ini rahasia kita berdua?" hardik Boa.

"Boa-ssi, sembilan bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama, dan semakin hari perutku akan membesar. Jika aku tak memberitahu Yunho, apa yang harus ku katakan nanti? Apakah aku harus bilang jika aku busung lapar? Tks, yang benar saja.." dengus Jaejoong.

"Geundae, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan membebaskanmu? Aku akan membuatmu pergi"

"Caranya? Dengan menculikku? Kau sendiri tahu bukan bagaimana sifat suamimu? Dia pasti akan mencariku kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu khawatir.. Aku tak memberitahunya kalau kau mengetahui hubungan kami... Lagi pula, Yunho-ssi juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu" sela Jaejoong. Ia meminum jusnya dengan santai.

"Apa dia meminta anak itu setelah lahir nanti?" terka Boa.

"Nde...maka dari itu kau cukup mematuhi apa yang Yunho-ssi katakan nanti"

"Geurae? Hahhh.. Aku pikir dia akan memarahimu, tapi... Syukurlah..." Boa tersenyum senang. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika di awal, rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Tapi aku ingin merubah kesepakatan kita"

"Ye?"

"Kau menjanjikanku kebebasan bukan? Dan Yunho-ssi juga begitu, jadi aku rasa tanpa bantuanmu pun aku akan bebas. Tapi aku tetap ingin meminta syarat darimu" papar Jaejoong membuat Boa bingung. "Aku ingin... Selama aku hamil, kau harus menuruti kemauanku, termasuk juga Yunho, aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku membutuhkannya"

"Mwo-mworago? Hah... Kau.. Apa kau ingin memonopoli Yunho?" Boa mendelik sinis.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa..ini demi anak ini... Kau tahu? Seseorang yang sedang hamil itu perasaannya sensitif, emosinya tidak stabil. Menjalani kehamilan seorang diri itu tidak mudah. Bagaimana jika tengah malam nanti aku mengidam? Atau tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing lalu pingsan?" terang Jaejoong beralasan. Sedangkan Boa hanya terdiam menatap namja cantik itu.

"Geokjeonghajima...aku tak akan merebut suamimu... Lagi pula..bukankah Yunho-ssi sangat mencintaimu?"

"Jika aku tidak setuju?"

"Berarti kau egois." tukas Jaejoong dingin. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anakku selama ia berada di dalam kandungan, aku hanya bisa memberikannya saat ini, karena nanti.. aku akan kehilangannya" imbuh Jaejoong membuat Boa terdiam. "Tapi jika kau tetap tidak setuju pun tak apa-apa... Kau sendiri yang akan membuat suami dan mertuamu kecewa. Karena aku...akan menggugurkan janin ini" imbuh Jaejoong mengancam.

Dan namja cantik itu tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Boa.

_**TBC**_

Makasih bwt yg udh meninggalkan jejaknya di chap 1 kemarin. 

Maaf ga bisa bls review satu2, tp klo ada yg nanyain slight pairingnya siapa, saya pake YooSu sama Chang-U aka ChangMin x Lee U.

Yg belum kenal siapa itu Lee U, silahkan kenalan dulu #Plakk :D

Lee U aka Lee Seung Hyun itu temennya Emak Jeje, itu loh temen geng rempongnya, dia mantan member F cuz, dia jg pernah jd ulzzang, n dia jg yg ikut nyiptain lagu Kiss B(ear) Yunjaeshipper pst pada tau dia siapa,wkwkwk...

Mungkin ada yg ngerasa aneh ato ga suka dg couple baru Chang-U, tp aku cuma mau warna baru aja, tp itu ga ngaruh ke cerita ko, yg pasti main pairingnya tetap YUNJAE ;)

YooSudah Review lagi yah... ^.^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SELFISH

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, straight, Bi, Romance, Hurt (?), Mpreg^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of ?

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**~*SELFISH*~**

**PART 03**

Yoochun meremat kemudinya dengan keras. Matanya berkilat marah dan dadanya terasa panas. Ia melihat Kim Junsu namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu keluar dari sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah setelah sebelumnya seorang namja yang mengemudi mobil itu mencium bibir Junsu.

Yoochun melihat Junsu melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil itu. Lalu kekasihnya itu berbalik hendak masuk ke rumah.

Setelah mobil itu pergi, dengan cepat Yoochun keluar dari ferarrinya dan menghampiri Junsu.

"Junsu!"

Seruan itu membuat Junsu yang hendak masuk ke rumah menghentikan langkahnya. Namja imut itu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, kentara dari suara husky namja itu.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah.. Kau datang?" sapanya berusaha memamerkan senyumnya.

GREPP!

"Siapa laki-laki itu?!" Yoochun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Junsu seraya menatap tajam kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan dan dengan senyum yang masih terlukis, Junsu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yoochun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." Jawabnya tenang, ia yakin Yoochun bisa menyimpulkan jika melihat ciuman perpisahannya dengan namja yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan berhubungan dengan namja lain eoh?"

Junsu membalikan tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. "Wae..?" Tanyanya tanpa beban. "Kau boleh kenapa aku tidak?" Lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Namja imut itu membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin dari sana.

"Apa kau berniat membalasku?" Nada suara Yoochun masih tinggi, kentara sekali jika namja Park itu tengah cemburu.

Junsu meneguk minumannya, ia merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Ucapnya balik beranya. " Baiklah...anggap saja seperti itu" imbuhnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Junsu!"

"Wae?" tantang Junsu menatap tajam kekasihnya. "Apa hanya kau yang boleh bermain dengan namja dan yeoja lain eoh? Tks, jangan egois Park Yoochun... Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan ketika kau tengah bersama mereka? Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?" Cecar Junsu dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata sipitnya, tapi ia segera menghapusnya dengan kasar.

"Suie, aku-"

"Geuman! Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi.."

"Suie-yah.."

"Cukup Yoochun-ah, aku menyerah...Aku sudah memutuskan-"

"Suie-"

"Kita berpisah saja..."

DEG

"A-apa? Berpi-sah? Andwe! Suie, dengarkan aku, aku-"

"Cukup Chun, aku tak ingin terluka lagi... Aku ingin kau tegas dan jujur. Jika kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku berada di sisimu, maka-... nikahi aku" Ucap Junsu pelan. Namja imut itu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yoochun. Ia tahu permintaannya itu tak akan mungkin terkabul. "Pergilah...dan jangan temui aku lagi" usirnya halus. Lantas ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

BLAMM!

Junsu menutup pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot seiring dengan jatuhnya butiran bening dari matanya.

Bruk

"Hiks..." Namja imut itu menutup mulut dengan tangannya berusaha meredam tangisnya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Ia masih sangat mencintai Yoochun. Tetapi ia juga tak ingin terus tersakiti. Ia butuh kepastian.

Dulu ia sangat mencintai Yoochun. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya itu. Bahkan dengan bodohnya dirinya tak keberatan saat Yoochun meminta ijin bermain-main dengan namja dan yeoja lain. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja, karena ia tahu Yoochun tak pernah serius dengan namja-yeoja itu, dan Yoochun juga selalu bilang sangat mencintainya. Tetapi setelah hubungan mereka berjalan tiga tahun, ia mulai merasa Yoochun hanya mempermainkannya. Setiap kali ia meminta Yoochun untuk membawa hubungan mereka lebih serius, Yoochun selalu menghindar. Dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya ikut mengencani namja dan yeoja lain. Ia hanya ingin Yoochun merasakan sakit, kendati sangat jelas jika dirinya lebih terluka. Dan kali ini batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Mungkin perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik untuknya.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan"

Perkataan Yunho memecah keheningan suasana makan malam itu. Setelah tiga hari mencari alasan yang tepat tentang masalah anak 'pura-pura' mereka nanti, akhirnya namja tampan itu mendapatkannya, walaupun Yunho tak yakin jika Boa akan menerima alasannya begitu saja.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari seseorang yang mau memberikan bayinya pada kita saat waktu kelahiran itu tiba" ungkap Yunho.

Boa terdiam sejenak. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Jaejoong. ['Kau cukup mematuhi apa yang Yunho-ssi katakan nanti']

"Be-benarkah Yun? Kau setuju jika aku..." Boa berpura-pura terkejut dan terlihat antusias.

"Yah, setelah ku pikirkan..tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengadopsi seorang anak walaupun caranya seperti ini" sahut Yunho. "Dan kau tak perlu memikirkannya, aku yang akan mencarinya dan mengurus hal ini. Kau hanya cukup bersikap layaknya wanita yang tengah mengandung. Begitu juga jika tengah berhadapan dengan orangtuaku" papar Yunho menjelaskan pada sang istri.

"Gomawo Yunho-yah.. Akhirnya kau mau mengerti" Boa tersenyum bahagia, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura karena yeoja itu tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. 'Kau sungguh pembohong yang pintar Yun..' Batinnya miris.

Yunho balas tersenyum, ia bersyukur Boa tidak bertanya lebih, padahal Yunho sudah was-was jika istrinya itu merasa janggal dengan alasannya. 'Mianhae...' ucapnya dalam hati.

** Rising Sun Restaurant**

Atmosfer di sebuah ruangan VIV Restaurant mewah itu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Beberapa kali Boa menelan ludahnya gugup.

Di hadapan yeoja itu Jaejoong duduk dengan santainya, sedangkan di sampingnya Yunho duduk dengan tenang, meski ketegangan sedikit menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Ehm.. Sayang.. Ini Kim Jaejoong.. Orang yang bersedia memberikan anaknya pada kita nanti, dan dia namja. Tapi tenang saja, kandungannya sangat sehat" ujar Yunho sedikit berdehem. Namja tampan itu sengaja mempertemukan Boa dengan Jaejoong karena ia tak ingin Boa curiga dan bertanya lebih tentang orang yang bersedia membantu mereka. Jadi lebih baik Boa tahu di awal, agar kedepannya bisa berjalan lancar. Pikirnya.

"Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya pada Boa.

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit ragu Boa membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong. "Ju-Jung Boa.." Ucapnya tergagap. Sungguh, Boa tak pernah menyangka jika Yunho akan memperkenalkan Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil. Tangan Boa sangat dingin.

Boa sedikit berdehem. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup. Ia harus bersikap seolah tak mengenal Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Boa.

"Ah, um...maksudku apakah Jaejoong-ssi yakin akan memberikan anaknya pada kami setelah lahir nanti?" ralat Boa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, dan Jaejoong-ssi bersedia" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu.

"Tapi...bagaimana dengan suamimu? Apa dia tidak keberatan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, namja cantik itu tahu jika Boa ingin membuat suaminya terpojok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku mempunyai suami, apakah aku akan memberikan anakku pada kalian?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, ia sengaja menatap mata Boa seolah berkata 'Jangan banyak bertanya jika tidak ingin sandiwaramu terbongkar'.

"Mianhamnida.." lirih Boa, paham dengan tatapan Jaejoong yang cukup tajam itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Jaejoong-ssi bersedia membantu kita" ucap Yunho mengintrupsi. Entah mengapa namja tampan itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Jaejoong. Yunho cukup hafal sifat Jaejoong. Ia tak mau jika akhirnya namja cantik itu kelepasan bicara tentang statusnya.

"Jeongmal gomapseumnida Jaejoong-ssi... Kami sangat berharap banyak padamu" imbuh Yunho kembali bersandiwara.

"Cheonma, asal anda menepati apa yang anda janjikan Tuan Jung" sahut Jaejoong sedikit menyeringai. Namja cantik itu terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah tegang pasangan suami istri yang sangat kompak itu. 'Akting mereka sangat buruk' cibirnya dalam hati.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. Meeting tadi cukup membuatnya lelah, padahal hanya beberapa jam saja. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini tenaganya terkuras karena harus memenuhi keinginan 'budak' nya yang semakin hari semakin aneh-aneh saja.

"Kau langsung pulang Hyung?" Changmin menghampiri Yunho. Namja tinggi itu juga ikut meeting tadi, karena ia menjabat sebagai Manager Pemasaran di Jung's Company. Sedangkan Yoochun dipercaya menjadi Manager Keuangan.

"Yea...aku harus cepat pulang untuk ini!" kekeh Yunho menunjukan 2 tiket Film yang diambil dari saku jasnya.

"Kau menonton? Tks, seperti remaja saja.." Cibir Yoochun tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"By the way, bagaimana kabar pantat bebek itu? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya"

Pertanyaan Changmin itu sontak membuat tawa Yoochun terhenti. "Jangan ungkit dia lagi" sahutnya dingin.

"Wae, kalian bertengkar?" sela Yunho. Ia jadi tersadar jika akhir-akhir ini Junsu tak pernah menghubunginya. Biasanya namja imut itu tak pernah absen mengorek informasi padanya jika Yoochun sudah sulit dihubungi.

"Kami putus"

"MWO?/MWO?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau serius Chun?" Tanya Yunho memastikan. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut begitu pula dengan Changmin. Setahu mereka, meskipun hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu tebilang 'aneh' dan cukup rumit tapi keduanya terlihat saling pengertian.

"Yeah...dia bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku" adu Yoochun tertawa sumbang.

Yunho dan Changmin terdiam. Mereka tahu, hanya satu masalah yang bisa membuat hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu berakhir. Dan mereka juga tahu jika Yoochun tak berani membawa hubungannya lebih jauh itu karena Yoochun belum siap menerima kecaman dari keluarganya jika mereka tahu Yoochun menyimpang.

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia lagi, hari ini aku akan pergi ke club dengan Jimin, kalian mau ikut?" tawar Yoochun mengerling. Ia seolah lupa dengan suasana hatinya yang tadi sempat buruk karena mendengar nama Junsu.

"Tks, begitulah enaknya menjadi seorang playboy, putus cinta pun bukan masalah yang besar, karena masih banyak cadangan" cibir Changmin sarkastik.

"Hahahaha... Bagaimana denganmu Yun?"

"Tidak. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan pergi menonton"

"Ya, ya, ya... Kami tahu, Kim Jaejoong yang terpenting" ejek Yoochun tertawa. Changmin yang mendengar itu ikut terkekeh geli.

Yoochun dan Changmin memang tahu jika Jaejoong tengah hamil dan 'ngidam'. Yunho memang selalu menceritakan apapun pada mereka, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi diantara ketiganya tak ada hal yang dirahasiakan. Persahabatan yang terbilang lama itu membuat mereka merasa tak sungkan untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi dan rahasia-rahasia mereka. Termasuk jika ketiganya 'menyimpang'.

"Siapa bilang aku pergi dengan Jaejoong?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Boa, sudah lama kami tidak berkencan" ujar Yunho terkekeh. Yoochun dan Changmin hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Aku pikir setelah Kim Jaejoong hamil kau sudah lupa pada istrimu hyung" ucap Changmin sedikit pedas.

"Hah...ternyata kau memang sangat mencintai istrimu" imbuh Yoochun. Dan Yunho tahu ucapan Yoochun itu sebuah ironi.

"Baiklah...selamat bersenang-senang, kita do'akan semoga kencan kalian berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan dari Kim Jaejoong yang mengidam. Hahahahaha..." Yoochun tertawa keras. Begitupun Changmin, namja tinggi itu mengamini ucapan Yoochun dengan tawanya. Lantas keduanya keluar dari ruangan meeting itu.

"Yya! Kalian berdua!"

.

.

Yunho mendengus sebal, namun dalam hati ia ikut mengamini ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya, setiap kali namja tampan itu dan istrinya akan menciptakan moment romantis, Jaejoong selalu mengganggunya dengan mengiriminya pesan supaya cepat datang ke apartement namja cantik itu.

Yunho bahkan masih ingat, tengah malam ketika ia hampir 'menyentuh' Boa, Jaejoong menyuruh datang ke apartementnya.

Dan yang membuat Yunho ingin loncat dari gedung bertingkat itu adalah alasan Jaejoong memanggilnya. Namja cantik itu menyuruhnya datang tengah malam HANYA untuk dibuatkan segelas SUSU.

Ingin rasanya Yunho memarahi Jaejoong saat itu jika saja ia tak ingat dengan syarat yang diajukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan memberikan anak itu pada Yunho dan Boa jika selama kehamilan Yunho mau menuruti perintahnya dan mengabulkan keingingannya.

Yunho hendak protes, tapi Jaejoong mengancam akan menggugurkan janinnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau jika anak yang sebenarnya sangat diharapkan kehadirannya itu harus mati tanpa melihat dunia lebih dulu. Yeah...Yunho akui, kendati ia selalu bilang tak peduli jika ia tak memiliki keturunan bersama Boa, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak.

Yunho mengambil ponsel di meja kerjanya yang ditinggalkan saat meeting tadi. Sebelum meeting ia mengirim Boa pesan mengajak istrinya itu pergi menonton sore ini.

Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Boa. Namun ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca satu pesan dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

"Jaeyoon Umma? Nuguya?" gumamnya membaca nama pengirim pesan itu.

Klik

_['Aku ingin makan es Krim rasa pisang, pulang dari kantor nanti kau harus membelinya, arratji!']_

"Jaejoong!" serunya saat ia sadar siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Oh, wasseo?" seru Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho datang.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menonton televisi di living room apartement itu.

"Jja..." Namja tampan itu menyodorkan satu cup besar ice cream rasa pisang, membuat mata Jaejoong berbinar.

"Gomawoyo.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan segera membuka tutup cup itu. Aroma pisang langsung tercium olehnya. Ia mengambil sesendok dan memakannya. Mulutnya langsung terasa dingin. "Mmm...mashita.."

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jaejoong. Yunho merasa terkadang Jaejoong sangat manja setelah namja cantik itu hamil. Tapi ia paham, mungkin orang hamil memang seperti itu.

"Ah, Geurae.. Apa kau mengganti namamu di kontak ponselku?" tanya Yunho seraya membuka jasnya dan menyampirkan di sandaran sofa.

"Ne, wae? Kau tak suka?"

"Aniya... Hanya aneh saja... Jaeyoon Umma, nuguya?"

"Ah... itu? Itu adalah aku. Aku ingin kau memberi nama anakku nanti 'Jung Jaeyoon'. Eotte, sangat imut bukan?" kekeh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menyeka lelehan es krim di sudut bibirnya.

"Tks, bukankah itu nama anak perempuan?"

"Karena aku berharap anakku kelak adalah perempuan"

"Tapi aku berharap dia laki-laki" sahut Yunho.

"Perempuan lebih lucu, dan pasti dia sangat cantik" ucap Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Bukankah jika laki-laki juga akan tetap cantik? Karena ibunya juga laki-laki yang cantik"

"Eh?"

"A-aku mau mandi" ucap Yunho tergagap. Gosh! Bisa-bisanya tadi ia mengucapkan hal aneh itu. Dengan tergesa dan sedikit membanting pintu, namja tampan itu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat pintu yang ditutup kasar itu dengan pandangan datar. Namja cantik itu menggendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali menonton televisi. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa keras saat melihat tingkah lucu binatang-binatang yang ada di layar datar itu, yeah... Gazoon adalah kartun favoritnya.

.

.

"Hahaha... HahahaHa..."

Pluk

"Aish.." Jaejoong mengambil Jas Yunho yang jatuh karena tak sengaja tersenggolnya.

"Oh, ige mwoya?" Jaejoong merogoh sesuatu yang menyembul dari saku jas itu. "Tiket? Apa Yunho-ssi ingin mengajakku menonton film?" gumamnya bingung. Tapi tak lama namja cantik itu tersenyum, lantas ia berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung lirih.

.

.

Waktu setengah jam dirasa cukup untuk membersihkan diri, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jaejoong. Namja kharismatik itu menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Dan mata musangnya memicing melihat pakaian lengkap sudah siap di atas tempat tidur. 'Apa Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya?' pikirnya. Tak mau ambil pusing ia pun segera memakai pakaian yang sedikit santai itu, waktunya sudah hampir terlambat.

"Kau mau pergi?" Heran Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa seraya memakan es krimnya itu sudah berganti pakaian.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau mau mengajakku pergi menonton?" senyum Jaejoong mengibaskan 2 buah tiket film di tangannya.

"Itu.." panik Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong salah paham. Chamka! Kenapa tiket itu berada di tangan Jaejoong? Apa Jaejoong memeriksa saku jasnya?

"Yunho-ssi kkajja!" ajak Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho.

"Jae, tiket itu..."

"Arrasseo... kau tahu aku bosan di rumah, maka dari itu kau mengajakku pergi menonton ani? Gomawo Yunho-ssi... Kau sangat perhatian.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Melihat itu Yunho jadi tak tega jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika tiket itu untuk dirinya dan Boa.

"Ppalli...sebentar lagi filmnya akan diputar!" seru Jaejoong. Dan dengan berat hati Yunho pun memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Jaejoong. Biarlah, ia akan pergi dengan Boa lain waktu.

.

.

Boa mematut kembali penampilannya di cermin. Ia sangat senang ketika siang tadi Yunho mengajaknya pergi menonton. Sejak ia tahu Yunho memiliki seorang simpanan mereka memang jarang pergi keluar lagi berdua. Dan kali ini wajar saja bila dia sangat senang.

Boa menyemprotkan parfum ke pergelangan tangannya. Ia menggosoknya dan menempelkannya ke pinggir lehernya.

"Perfect.." gumamnya tersenyum. Lalu yeoja itu kembali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Kenapa Yunho belum menjemput?' pikirnya gusar.

Drrtt...Drrtt...

Boa segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Namun seketika senyuman itu memudar setelah ia melihat isi pesan tersebut.

_['Boa-yah... Mianhae..hari ini kita tak jadi pergi.. Aku harus ke apartement Yoochun, ada sedikit masalah saat meeting tadi siang.. Lain waktu saja kita pergi, ne?... Love you..']_

Boa tersenyum miris.  
Batal?  
Padahal ia sangat antusias saat Yunho mengajaknya tadi. Tapi kini... Batal?

Boa tahu, sepenting apapun masalah pekerjaan, Yunho tak akan pernah membatalkan janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Boa mencoba menghubungi Yoochun.

_['Ne.. Boa-yah..waeyo?']_ jawab Yoochun di sebrang.

"Um... Yoochun-ah.. Kau dimana? Apa Yunho sudah pulang? Aku tak bisa menghubunginya" bohong Boa beralasan. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Yunho membohonginya atau tidak.

_['Aku di jalan, kau tak bisa menghubungi Yunho? Ahh...arra, mungkin Yunho sedang mempersiapkan kejutan yang romantis. Bukankah kalian akan pergi kencan eoh?']_ goda Yoochun sambil terkekeh. Boa adalah salah satu teman kuliah Yoochun, jadi Yoochun cukup dekat dengan Boa, meskipun tak sedekat dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

"A-ah, geurae? Mungkin memang begitu" Boa ikut terkekeh meskipun airmatanya kini menggenang. "Baiklah.. Aku tutup dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi Yunho datang. By Yoochun-ah"

Plip

Tanpa mendengar sahutan Yoochun, Boa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya itu pun terjatuh juga.

Boa meremas ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

Yunho membohonginya. Dan ia cukup tahu alasannya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Sepertinya menyetujui syarat yang diajukan namja cantik itu adalah salah. Karena secara tidak langsung ia membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil perhatian dan kasih sayang suaminya. Dan ia tahu (walaupun tidak cukup yakin) jika sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin merebut Yunho darinya. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Jika ia tak menyetujui syarat Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengancam akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membiarkan hal itu. Toh ia bisa mencari lagi orang yang bersedia memberikan anaknya. Bukankah ia memiliki banyak uang?

Tapi Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpojok dan mau tak mau menyetujui syarat itu.

Jaejoong bilang akan mengatakan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung jika dia tengah mengandung anak Yunho.

Dan Boa tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong sampai melakukan itu.

Jadi mau tak mau, rela tak rela ia harus berbagi Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau sangat pintar" Gumamnya tertawa hambar. "Hah... Kau harus sabar Boa-yah..hanya tujuh bulan lagi.." Lirihnya menyemangati diri.

.

.

Yunho hanya menatap layar besar di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memikirkan keadaan Boa, istrinya itu pasti sangat kecewa. Selama bersama dengan Boa, Yunho tak pernah membatalkan janji, tapi kali ini?

"Yunho-ssi! Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho. Yunho yang tengah melamun sedikit tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Filmnya sudah habis, apa kau mau menginap di sini?" Gurau Jaejoong tertawa.

Yunho bangun dan merapikan celananya. "Ayo pulang" ucapnya dingin membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Jaejoong. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Namja cantik itu pun segera menyusul tuannya keluar.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka cerita film yang romantis, aku lebih suka film horor atau komedi.. Tapi lumayanlah rasa bosanku sedikit terobati" Jaejoong terus berceloteh, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam. Namja tampan itu tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia terus melangkah keluar dari gedung itu.

"Kita akan makan malam dulu bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yunho.

"Tidak. Kita langsung pulang" jawab Yunho masih dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi aku lapar..." rengek Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar itu Yunho juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau bisa makan di rumah bukan?"

"Shirreo! Aku maunya di sini, lagipula aku sangat lapar, dan aku belum memasak"

"Kalau begitu kau makan saja sendiri. Aku harus pulang" ucap Yunho ketus. Lantas namja tampan itu berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Aku tak mau! Aku ingin kau juga makan bersamaku!"

Seruan Jaejoong membuat langkah Yunho kembali terhenti.

"Kalau kau tetap tak mau- gwaenchana...kita pulang saja...dan malam ini aku tak akan makan" lanjut Jaejoong pelan.

Dan perkataan namja hamil itu membuat Yunho menghela nafas. Selalu saja. Jika Yunho menolak perintah Jaejoong, Jaejoong pasti akan mengancamnya dengan 'Tidak akan makan' Dan Yunho tidak mau itu terjadi, karena jika Jaejoong tak makan, berarti bayinyapun juga tak menerima asupan nutrisi. Tidak. Yunho ingin bayinya nanti lahir dengan sehat. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Yunho menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong, walau dengan terpaksa.

"Hahh... Kkajja.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tahu Yunho tak akan pernah menolak keinginannya. Namja cantik itu terkikik, jadi... Siapa sekarang yang jadi 'Budak' eoh?

.

.

"Woaaaahh... Semuanya terlihat enak, aku jadi semakin lapar.." Jaejoong menatap binar semua makanan yang tersaji. "Baiklah..selamat makan..." ucapnya dan mulai memasukan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang terus mengoceh.

"Yunho-ssi, malam ini tidur di tempatku bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil terus mengunyah.

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku ingin kau menginap. Ummm... Jika kau menginap di tempatku, aku akan memberimu servis terbaik" goda Jaejoong mengerling.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang, Boa menungguku" sahut Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

"Tapi-"

TRAK!

Yunho menyimpan sumpitnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu hanya menatap datar Yunho sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Padahal siapapun orang yang menerima tatapan tajam seorang Jung Yunho pasti akan merasa takut, termasuk Boa yang notabene istrinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk Jaejoong. Lihat saja, namja cantik itu seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan musang itu. Bahkan Jaejoong dengan santainya menyuapkan lagi beberapa sendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau, kau- tak sedang berusaha merebut perhatianku dari Boa bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Selama ini kau seolah ingin membuat hubunganku dan Boa merenggang. Aku hampir tak punya waktu lagi bersama Boa karena kau selalu menginginkan ini dan itu. Bahkan aku tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi." cecar Yunho sedikit emosi. Sekarang ia sungguh kehilangan kontrolnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" imbuhnya pelan.

"Mwo?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Jangan mencintaiku... karena aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Boa.." Lirihnya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna perktaan Yunho. "Ha-ha-hahahaha... Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Jaejoong tertawa sumbang. "Kau salah Yunho-ssi... Selama ini aku bersikap manja karena aku ingin calon anakku merasakan kasih sayang ayah kandungnya selagi dia di dalam sini" tunjuk Jaejoong pada perutnya yang mulai sedikit membuncit. Namja cantik itu tersenyum. "Apakah salah jika aku menginginkan hal itu?"

"Jika kau keberatan, kau tak perlu meneruskan kesepakatan kita... Tapi... aku minta kau membiarkanku pergi. Aku akan mencari namja yang mencintaiku dan bersedia menjadi ayah anakku nanti"

"MWO?"

"Nde, dan kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab lagi"

"Tks, kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan hal itu eoh?... Ah..apa kau memang sudah mempunyai kekasih dan berniat kabur dariku?" tuduh Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"Kekasih? Cih, aku tak percaya cinta. Jadi untuk apa aku punya kekasih?" Dengus Jaejoong. "Dan jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir jika anak yang ada di perutku ini bukan anakmu. Karena kalau kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar pergi!"

"Yya!"

"Wae?...Sudahlah...kau tak perlu khawatir aku menjeratmu, karena aku tak pernah mencintaimu Yunho-ssi" sela Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kembali meneruskan makannya.

Entah mengapa ucapan terakhir Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho sedikit sakit mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tak mencintainya?

Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

Dia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Jaejoong jangan mencintainya. Lalu mengapa mendengar langsung dari mulut Jaejoong jika Jaejoong tak mencintainya membuat dia tidak nyaman?

"Geurae? Baguslah..." Lirih Yunho dengan nada tidak rela.

Kemudian kedua namja yang perasaannya masih misterius(?) itu kembali meneruskan makan malamnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut disela-sela kunyahannya, namun Yunho tak melihatnya karena namja tampan itu fokus pada makanannya, atau mungkin larut dalam pikirannya. Entahlah..

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Perasaan YunJae masih misterius, saya jg g tau perasaan mrk tu sbnrnya gmn? Jd silahkan readerdeul tebak sendiri aja ya..hehehe*disembur air yasin*

Oia, maaf klo Jaejoong terkesan antagonis disini. Tp spt biasa, akan terselip sedikit pelajaran hidup dr cerita saya,kkk~ :D

Makasih buat yg udh ninggalin jejak dichap2 kemarin,maaf blm bisa bls reviewnya,tp kemarin ada yg bilang baca FF ini jd inget Filmnya salman Khan..Umm...Cerita ini emang sedikit terinspirasi dari sana, ada kesamaan,tp tetep beda ko,hehe...

Review lagi yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong...ini chap 4 nyah...  
Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejaknya dichap2 sebelumnya,yg foloww n fav jg..smg ga bosen ngasih reviewnya...n klo yg review nambah banya, saya akan usahain post tiap hari,hehehe...

Title : SELFISH

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Lee U, Jin Yi Han, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, straight, Bi, Romance, Hurt (?), Mpreg^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 4 of ?

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

~*SELFISH by Nicke-YJ-ung*~

Chapter 04

"Hoek...hoeekk" Yunho memuntahkan makanannya di wastafel. Namja tampan itu membasuh mulutnya dengar air kemudian berkumur. Tubuhnya bergidik saat rasa aneh itu masih terasa di mulutnya.

"Yya, jangan dimakan lagi!" Serunya saat Jaejoong hendak menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Jaejoong di meja makan setelah sebelumnya menyeka mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Waeyo?" Bingung Jaejoong. Tak mempedulikan larangan Yunho, namja cantik itu tetap memasukkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

"Rasanya aneh, kau bisa sakit kalau memakan itu!"

"Tapi menurutku ini enak" Jaejoong memasukan sesendok lagi. "Mashita..." ucapnya sambil terus mengunyah.

"Rasanya sangat aneh, aku saja sampai muntah. Sudah jangan makan lagi!" Yunho hendak mengambil piring itu, namun secepat kilat Jaejoong mendahuluinya.

"Tapi menurutku ini enak" kukuh Jaejoong.

"Itu tidak layak makan, Jae..."

"Asal kau tidak menambahkan racun ke dalamnya, ini masih bisa dimakan" kata Jaejoong cuek.

"Aish, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala eoh? Aku melarangmu memakannya karena aku tak mau jika terjadi apa-apa pada bayi kita" sentak Yunho. Ia sedikit gemas pada Jaejoong yang tak mau mendengarkannya.

Tadi Jaejoong meminta Yunho membuatkan nasi goreng. Yunho sudah menolak karena namja tampan itu tak bisa membuatnya. Jangankan nasi goreng, menggoreng telur pun ia tak bisa. Namun Jaejoong memaksanya, namja cantik itu bilang jika itu keinginan bayinya. Ck!

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan bermodalkan ilmu memasak yang sangat minim, Yunho pun membuatkan nasi goreng itu. Dan seperti yang ia duga, hasilnya sungguh buruk, bahkan ia sampai muntah saat mencicipinya.

Tapi anehnya kenapa Jaejoong menyukainya?

Apakah karena Yunho yang membuatnya?

Yunho menyambar sendok yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau ingin makan nasi goreng, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ujar Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Shirreo! Aku makan ini saja!"

"Jae...!"

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau tahu? Terkadang orang hamil itu unik. Ada yang dulunya sangat mencintai kebersihan, tapi setelah hamil dia jadi pemalas... Atau ada juga yang dulunya sangat menyukai aroma sabun, tapi setelah hamil malah membencinya. Bahkan ada juga yang tiba-tiba membenci suaminya, sampai melihat wajahnya pun muntah, padahal dia sangat mencintai suaminya... Dan begitu juga denganku. Walaupun kau bilang nasi goreng ini rasanya aneh, tapi menurutku ini enak, dan aku menyukainya" Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan seulas senyuman manis. "Jadi biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Nde!?" Imbuhnya sambil memasukkan kembali beberapa suap.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Hahh...terserahlah.. Tapi awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita!" tegas Yunho protectiv.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar itu. Lalu namja cantik itu melanjutkan kembali makan nasi goreng ala chef Jung Yunho yang aneh itu dengan lahap. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong makan dengan semangat.

Hati Jaejoong berdesir hangat saat terngiang kembali kata 'anak kita'.

Yunho menyebutnya 'anak kita', bukan 'anakku'.

Apakah itu berarti Yunho menginginkan ia tetap menjadi ibu dari bayi itu?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Kim!' Batinnya mengingatkan.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Ting Tong!

Suara bel membuat mata does itu kembali terbuka. Padahal Jaejoong hampir saja masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"Aish! Mengganggu saja" Rutuknya menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar.

Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong ingin tidur lebih cepat. Mungkin karena malam ini 'Tuannya' tak akan datang.

Terlalu malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang dari interkom, Jaejoong langsung saja membuka pintu apartementnya.

Cklek!

Seorang namja berkacamata hitam dan berambut kecoklatan tersenyum manis saat pintu apartement itu terbuka.

"Nuguseyo?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya memperhatikan namja yang cukup tinggi itu.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan dengan perlahan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia membelakan matanya terkejut.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie..."  
.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil ferrari merahnya di basment. Ia keluar dan mengunci panjangnya berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Di tangannya terdapat sekantong makanan kesukaan Jaejoong. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul membayangkan wajah ceria Jaejoong karena ia membawakan makanan kesukaan Jaejoong itu tanpa memberitahu dulu.

Ah..ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah senang sekaligus terkejut namja hamil itu.

.  
Keheningan menyelimuti kedua namja itu.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Namja tampan yang menjadi tamu Jaejoong itu menghampiri dan berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih terkepal. "Jaejoongie...mianhaeyo..." ucapnya lirih menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan namja itu. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Desisnya tanpa melihat wajah di depannya.

Kim Hyun Joong atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Jin Yi Han itu kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang menolak tangannya digenggam kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu..sangat."

"Kau meninggalkanku" kata Jaejoong nyaris berbisik. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu...dan Aku sangat menyesal... Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku pergi juga, untuk dirimu. Aku ingin mempunyai pekerjaan yang layak supaya bisa menghidupimu" terang Yi Han.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berdiri. "Pergilah...dan jangan menemuiku lagi!"

"Jae..."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kepergianmu? Ayahmu menjualku!" teriak Jaejoong emosi. "Dan sekarang aku bukan lagi Kim Jaejoong yang dulu, aku kotor...aku hina..." imbuhnya lirih, airmata yang sedari ditahannya pun tumpah. Padahal sangat jarang seorang Kim Jaejoong menangis.

"Mianhae, mianhae... Aku tak tahu jika akan seperti ini, jika tahu begini, aku tak akan pergi..." Yi Han memeluk Jaejoong. Ia sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkan Jaejoong 5 tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya ia berpikir, menerima pekerjaan sebagai koki disebuah kapal pesiar di kawasan Amerika Utara itu adalah hal yang baik.

Yi Han memang lulusan sekolah chef, kegemarannya pada hal memasak membuat ia senang saat seseorang mengajaknya bekerja di sebuah kapal pesiar.

Hyung tiri Jaejoong itu tak tahu jika Ayah kandungnya akan menjual Jaejoong pada pemilik sebuah club malam.

Yang Yi Han tahu, Kim Young Min menyayangi Jaejoong seperti padanya, bahkan setelah kematian Ibu tirinya-ibu kandung Jaejoong 6 tahun lalu, ayahnya masih bersikap baik pada Jaejoong.

Dan Yi Han tahu profesi Jaejoong di Club itu.

Saat kepulangannya 3 tahun lalu ia dibuat terkejut dengan hilangnya Jaejoong dari Chungnam-Kota asal Jaejoong dan Yi Han- Setiap ia bertanya pada ayahnya, ayahnya akan bilang jika Jaejoong melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul karena mendapat beasiswa. Dan Yi Han percaya, ia pun kembali ke Kanada. Tapi semakin lama Yi Han semakin curiga karena adik tirinya yang usianya terpaut 7 tahun darinya itu tak pernah memberi kabar sama sekali, maka setahun yang lalu ia kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Dan hal mengejutkan kembali ia dapatkan. Di Seoul Jaejoong bukan bersekolah, tapi ia bekerja menjadi seorang Host di sebuah Club elit bernama Jumon. Dan yang membuat Yi Han marah ternyata Ayahnya ada di balik semuanya.

Yi Han dan Jaejoong memang saudara tiri. Tapi hubungan keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, karena mereka saling mencintai.(dulu)

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yi Han. "Pulanglah Hyung...aku tak pantas lagi jadi adikmu.."

"Kau memang tak pantas menjadi adikku, karena kau kekasihku, calon istriku.." Tukas Yi Han sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena namja cantik itu menangis.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Itu dulu, sekarang aku-"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu... aku juga tahu, di sini-" Yi Han menyentuh perut Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit. "Ada nyawa yang tumbuh di sini... Tapi aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu Jae..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, aku akan menemanimu melewati semuanya... Saranghae Jaejoongie..."

CUP

Cklek!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kedua bibir yang baru menempel itu sontak menjauh.

DEG

Jaejoong terpaku melihat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu Yunho marah, kentara dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan nafasnya yang mendengus.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku?" marah Yunho menatap tajam Yi Han.

"Yunho-ssi.."

"Annyeong... Aku Kim Hyun Joong..tapi biasa dipanggil Jin Yi Han.. Aku kakak Jaejoongie.." perkenalkan Yi Han, namja beralis tebal itu tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

"Kakak? Cihh... Apa seorang kakak mencium adiknya di bibir?" cibir Yunho.

"Aku memang Hyung-nya, tapi kami saudara tiri... Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku mencium Jaejoongie karena- aku kekasihnya.."

"Mwo?"

"Hyung sebaiknya kau pulang... Terimakasih sudah mau mengunjungiku" sela Jaejoong mengusir halus Yi Han. Ia tak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho tak suka ada orang asing masuk ke apartementnya.

"Baiklah... Aku pulang dulu.. Jaga kandunganmu ne.."

Cup

Yi Han mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Galkhae.." ia mengusap sisa airmata di pipi Jaejoong. "Sampai jumpa Jung Yunho-ssi..." pamitnya pada Yunho seraya menyeringai kecil.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memandang tak percaya adegan romantis di depannya hanya mendelik tajam pada Yi Han. Seakan berkata 'Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku!'

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat Yunho membawa plastik kantong di tangannya. Ekspresi namja cantik itu terlihat biasa saja seolah tak gentar dengan tatapan tajam yang Yunho berikan.

SRET

BRUKK

"Akh!" Jaejoong meringis saat tubuhnya terhempas ke sofa.

Buk!

Yunho menindih tubuh namja hamil itu, menghiraukan makanan yang ia bawa untuk Jaejoong berceceran di lantai. Tangannya berusaha membuka baju yang Jaejoong kenakan, bibirnya juga berusaha mencium paksa bibir Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu berontak.

"Yunho-ssi.. waeire...seyo...?" Jaejoong terus saja meronta membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah lancang membawa masuk orang asing ke sini" tatap tajam Yunho. Nafas keduanya pun beradu saling bersahutan.

"Lalu, apa aku harus meminta izinmu dulu? Dia kakakku, apa salah jika keluargaku mengunjungiku?" Tantang Jaejoong.

"Hahaha... Kakak? Aku tahu, dia ke sini untuk menidurimu aniya?"

Buagh!Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga namja tampan itu terduduk.

"Serendah itukah aku di matamu?"

"Bukankah yang ku lihat tadi memang seperti itu? Kalian berciuman, dan bisa saja bukan berakhir di ranjang jika saja aku tak datang?"

Jaejoong mendelik tajam. Ingin sekali ia memukul Yunho saat itu juga jika saja ia tak ingat statusnya.

"Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku meskipun aku budakmu!" Hardik Jaejoong dengan kilat mata yang memancarkan kemarahan.

Yunho terkekeh. "Apa dia yang mengajarimu untuk melawanku? Sepertinya sekarang kau mulai berani eoh?"

Bruk!

Yunho kembali mendorong dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong, kali ini ia berhasil menyentuh bibir cherry itu.

"Mmpphh..." Mulut Jaejoong masih terkatup. Kepalanya menggeleng mencoba menolak serangan bibir Yunho.

"Yunmpph..."

Tak mengindahkan rontaan Jaejoong, Yunho terus mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Ia seolah sedang membersihkan jejak bibir Yi Han di bibir namja cantik itu. Padahal kenyataannya Yi Han tak sempat mencium bibir cherry itu.

Tangan Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong, kakinya juga mengunci kaki Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tak bisa melawan serangannya.

"Eunghh..." erang Jaejoong ketika leher jenjangnya digigit. "Geuman..."

"Wae? Kau tak mau melayaniku eum? Apa kau sudah bosan? Apa karena namja itu? Ingat Jae, kau milikku! Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh milik seorang Jung Yunho. Sekalipun kekasihmu!" klaim Yunho seduktif. Yunho menjilati daun telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan ditahan Jae.. Mendesahlah... Aku merindukan desahanmu.." bisik Yunho seksi.

Jaejoong tak membalas ucapan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menutup erat matanya seolah enggan untuk melayani Yunho.

"Tatap aku Jae! Tatap mataku jika kita sedang bercinta!" bentak Yunho.

"Bercinta? Apa kau tahu apa itu bercinta?" Entah sejak kapan butiran bening itu mengalir. Jaejoong menangis. Padahal saat menjalankan pekerjaannya dulu pun ia tak pernah menangis. Suka tidak suka ia akan tetap melakukannya sebaik mungkin, termasuk pada Yunho, ia tak pernah menolak saat namja tampan itu meminta kehangatan tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang... Jaejoong menangis.

"Hentikan ku bilang!... Akh!"

"Uri Jaejoongie banyak bicara ne.." Yunho merobek t-shirt yang dipakai Jaejoong. Kemudian namja tampan itu langsung menjilati nipple merah muda Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya turun ke bawah mengelus tonjolan yang masih tertutupi celana training abu itu.

"Geumanhae... Jebal..."

"Tidak!"

Malam itu Yunho bermain sangat kasar.

Isakan Jaejoong yang meminta berhenti pun tak diindahkannya. Namja tampan itu seolah lupa jika orang yang tengah digagahinya itu tengah berbadan dua. Ia bak kerasukan setan. Setan Cemburu, mungkin. (o.0)

"Kau.. Egois..."

"Yah, Aku memang egois..."

~*YunJae*~

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Purple Line Bar**

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dari bibir lebarnya yang seksi, Shim Changmin terus menatap intens seorang namja yang tengah bernyanyi di atas stage.

Sejak sebulan lalu, hampir setiap malam namja tinggi nan tampan itu selalu rajin mengunjungi Purple Line Bar hanya untuk melihat penampilan seorang Lee U.

Lee Seung Hyun atau yang sering dipanggil Lee U itu adalah seorang penyanyi baru di Purple Line Bar. Pesona ulzzangnya mampu menyedot puluhan tamu, baik namja maupun yeoja yang datang ke sana, maka dari itu, meskipun ia masih tergolong anak baru, namun ia sudah terkenal dan banyak yang meminta menjadi kekasihnya atau pun hanya sekedar one night stand dengannya.

Salah satu korban pesona namja ulzzang itu adalah Shim Changmin.

Entah mengapa namja tinggi yang gemar sekali makan itu sangat tergila-gila pada Lee U, padahal Lee U sudah sering mengacuhkannya, tapi Changmin tak peduli, ia terus saja mengejar Lee U. Changmin bahkan pernah bersumpah akan menjadikan Lee U miliknya.

Obsesi eoh?

Lee U turun dari stage dan secepat itu juga Changmin menghampirinya.

"Annyeong U-chan..." sapa Changmin memanggil Lee U dengan nama kecil ciptaannya(?)

"Annyeong Tuan Shim.." Balas Lee U dengan senyuman di bibirnya seperti biasa. Lee U memang suka menolak Changmin, tapi ia tetap ramah dan tak merasa risih dengan kehadiran Changmin yang bisa dikatakan selalu mengganggunya itu.

"Penampilanmu malam ini sungguh luar biasa" komentar Changmin kagum. Namja tinggi itu mengikuti Lee U duduk di stool.

"Bukankah setiap malam kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu?" Lee U memesan segelas bir pada bartender.

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sungguh tak pandai merayu. Sepertinya dia harus berguru pada Yoochun si playboy itu.

Changmin ikut duduk di stool, ia juga memesan segelas bir. Matanya masih memandang Lee U yang sekarang tengah meneguk minumannya. Jakun Lee U terlihat naik turun, dan Changmin sungguh menyukai pemandangan indah itu. So sexy.

"Apa kau tak bosan setiap hari menemuiku?" Tanya Lee U sambil menyimpan dan memainkan gelasnya.

"Ani" jawab Changmin masih memandang Lee U.

"Changmin-ssi, apa kau gay?"

"Ani"

"Huh?"

"Aku bukan gay" sahut Changmin seraya meminum bir nya. "Tapi aku rela menjadi gay kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku" imbuhnya tersenyum manis.

"Tks!" Lee U hanya berdecak, terkekeh. "Kau aneh" komentarnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" kerling Changmin.

"Maaf, tapi jawabanku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. 'Tidak, terimakasih'." Ucap Lee U tersenyum. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Anson-ah, minumanku Changmin-ssi yang membayarnya" katanya pada bartender di sana. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit, gomawo untuk waktunya Changmin-ssi..."

Cup

"Annyeong..." Lee U pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi kiri Changmin.

Changmin masih terkesima, ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup sang pujaan hati. "Aish! Kenapa sulit sekali menaklukkannya!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Bartender yang bernama Anson itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah tamu yang hampir setiap hari selalu berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya itu.

"Jangan menyerah Tuan Shim... Aku lihat sepertinya Lee U juga menyukaimu"

"Jinjjaro? Kau melihat seperti itu? Tapi dia-"

"Lee U memang seperti itu. Ia bukan namja gampangan seperti yang lainnya. Dan dari gosip yang ku dengar, Lee U hanya akan berkencan dengan orang yang disukainya, dan ku rasa dia menyukaimu. Apa kau tahu? Lee U tak pernah mau mengobrol dengan pelanggan lebih dari 5 menit. Tapi jika bersamamu... Ah.. Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri" papar Anson tersenyum. Bartender itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Seperti mendapat kekuatan, wajah Changmin langsung sumringah. Apa yang dikatakan Anson masuk akal juga.

"Gomawo Anson-ssi, ige.. Tips untukmu..anggap saja sebagai biaya konsultasi, hahaha.." Changmin menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

Anson menerima uang itu dengan tak kalah senang.  
"Sama-sama Tuan, tetap semangat ne.."

"Ya, ya, ya..." Kemudian namja tinggi itu pergi sambil bersiul dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Meskipun ia ditolak lagi, tapi setidaknya ucapan Anson menambah semangatnya untuk mendapatkan namja ulzzang itu. Ck!

.

.

.

~YunJae~

Sarapan pagi itu terlihat berbeda. Jaejoong terus terdiam dan terlihat tak bersemangat. Sedangkan Yunho yang semalam menginap di apartement Jaejoong atau tepatnya apartement miliknya itu hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Mianhe.."

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah. Tapi tak lama ia meneruskan kembali- tak menyahut permintaan maaf Yunho.

"Aku salah, aku sungguh minta maaf.."

"Tak seharusnya semalam aku memaksamu...aku..."

"Jaejoonga-ah.." panggil Yunho karena sedari tadi Jaejoong terus terdiam.

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit ketus.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depan kursi makan yang Jaejoong duduki.

"Yunho-ssi.." Kaget Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba Yunho melakukan itu.

"Sstt..." Yunho menggeser kursi itu hingga menghadapnya. "Apa aku menyakitinya..?" cemas Yunho mengusap pelan perut Jaejoong. Ia ingat semalam dirinya bermain sangat kasar. "Mianhe... Appa janji tak akan melakukannya lagi... Kalau Appa melakukannya lagi, Appa rela dipukul...Aegy memaafkan Appa ani?" celoteh Yunho pada perut Jaejoong, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan anaknya.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan Yunho. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya memanas.

"Aku memaafkanmu Appa..." ucap Yunho lagi dengan suara aegyonya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Ppabo!"

"Mwo?" Yunho mendelik tajam Jaejoong yang masih terkekeh. "Baby, Umma mu mengatai Appa..." Lapor Yunho kembali berbicara dengan perut Jaejoong. Ia mencebilkan bibirnya. Namja tampan yang terkesan angker itu terlihat sangat kekanakkan sekarang. Jaejoong saja langsung tertegun. Namun bukan karena melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti itu, melainkan mendengar Yunho mengatakan 'Ummamu'.

"A-aku sudah selesai..." gugup Jaejoong berdiri membuat Yunho hampir terjengkal. "Jika kau sudah selesai, letakkan saja piring kotornya di sana, nanti aku akan mencucinya" imbuhnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho berdiri dan melihat punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

"Jae..."

Panggilan Yunho membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Dengan ragu namja cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya. Dan...

GREPP!

"Gomawo..." Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong seolah ia takut Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah.." pelukkan Yunho semakin erat hingga Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas.

"Yunho-ssi..."

Yunho menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu meremang.

"Terimakasih..."

Entah apa maksud Yunho terus menerus mengucapkan kata terimakasih, apa ia berterimakasih karena Jaejoong memaafkannya? Atau ia berterimakasih karena hal lain?

Jaejoong membalas pelukkan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu dengan lembut.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus berpelukan. Entah mengapa keadaan itu terasa sangat berbeda, padahal sebelumnya mereka sering melakukan hal itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar berpelukan. Namun kali ini, mereka berdua terlihat sangat nyaman.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Takut ada yg nanya, Kim Hyun Joong disini bukan member SS501 ya.. tp Jin Yi Han, temennya emak Jeje. Liat di wikipedianya nama asli Yi Han tu Kim Hyun Joong,klo mau lebih jelas silahkan ubek2 eyang Google aja ^^

Review lg yah... ^.^

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **SELFISH**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Lee U, Jin Yi Han, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunhO, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 5 of ?

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

**.**

**.**

**~*SELFISH by NickeYJung*~**

PART 05

Tak terasa kehamilan Jaejoong kini sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan. Perut namja cantik itu semakin terlihat menonjol.

Meskipun morning sick sudah jarang ia rasakan, namun tetap saja Jaejoong tak boleh terlalu lelah. Bukan karena kandungannya lemah, tapi mengingat Jaejoong seorang namja, jadi dokter melarangnya melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu berat.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho masih seperti biasanya, sikap Yunho tak bisa diprediksi. Ia tetap dingin, namun kadang bersikap hangat dan manja jika sudah menyangkut masalah anak, sedangkan Jaejoong tetap bersikap acuh seperti biasa.

Meskipun dua bulan lalu Yunho sempat marah-nampak cemburu- karena Jaejoong berhubungan dengan Yi Han, dan namja tampan itu juga sempat bersikap manis pada Jaejoong, namun tetap saja tak merubah sikap dinginnya. Terkadang Yunho juga sering mengacuhkan Jaejoong karena Boa. Ck! Ternyata namja Jung masih ingat jika ia masih mempunyai istri.

Satu hal lagi, Yunho memang memperbolehkan Jaejoong berhubungan kembali dengan Yi Han. Tapi dengan syarat, hubungan mereka tidak boleh terlalu jauh, ehm tidak boleh sampai bermesraan. Egois aniya? T.T

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Jaejoong keluar dari apartementnya dengan penampilan layaknya yeoja yang tengah hamil. Semenjak kehamilannya terlihat, ia memang selalu berpenampilan layaknya yeoja jika hendak keluar rumah. Itu karena perintah 'Tuannya'. Yunho bilang kehamilan pada namja masih terlalu aneh. Dan Jaejoong pun tak menolak, ia juga membenarkan hal itu.

Jaejoong memakai wig panjang dan dres hamil berwarna coklat muda selutut yang dipadu dengan cardigan berwarna coklat. Tas kecil yang disematkan di lengan kirinya membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak akan percaya jika sosok malaikat itu adalah seorang namja.

Tadi pagi, Park Yoochun yang diketahuinya sahabat Yunho itu memintanya bertemu di sebuah cafe. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan namja Park itu, namun Jaejoong menyetujuinya, sekalian ia jalan-jalan, karena sudah lama tidak keluar sendirian. Pikirnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan taksi, kemudian ia masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Selain menyuruh Jaejoong berpenampilan seperti wanita, Yunho juga melarang namja hamil itu mengemudi mobilnya sendiri, karena itu sangat berbahaya. Yeah, namja Jung itu memang sangat over protectiv. Maka dari itu Jaejoong selalu menggunakan jasa taksi jika Yunho atau Yi Han tak mengantarnya.

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...

Merasakan sebuah getaran, Jaejoong mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, ia melihat satu pesan masuk dari Yoochun.

_['Jaejoong-ssi... Mianhae, hari ini sepertinya kita batal bertemu karena mendadak aku harus pergi ke Busan. Mungkin lain kali saja. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, tapi terimakasih sudah bersedia menerima ajakanku...*Bow*']  
_  
Menghela nafas, karena sudah terlanjur keluar rumah, maka Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ke taman kota saja. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke sana melihat anak-anak bermain, yeah... Kim Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai anak-anak.  
.

.

.

Hari ini Boa terlihat sangat senang, pasalnya Yunho mau menemaninya berbelanja dan makan siang bersama. Memang sudah lama pasangan suami istri itu jarang keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meskipun baru tiga hari yang lalu Yunho dan Boa kembali dari Gwangju untuk mengunjungi Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, namun tetap saja itu tidak cukup. Boa ingin mempunyai waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi mengingat kini ia harus berbagi perhatian suaminya itu dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Boa. Sekarang mereka tengah makan di food court yang ada di mall itu.

"Ani, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu"

Jawaban Yunho itu membuat Boa terasa melayang.

"Joha... Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu.." pekik Boa girang sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Ia kembali meneruskan makannya. Namun seketika mata musangnya terbelak. Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, Jaejoong dan Yi Han pun tengah makan siang di food court itu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga mencengkram erat sumpitnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah disuapi Yi Han, dan yang membuat matanya kembali terbelak, ia melihat Yi Han mengelus lembut perut buncit Jaejoong dengan sayang. Keduanya terlihat bergurau, dan tertawa bersama.

Boa yang merasa heran melihat suaminya tercengang seperti itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Jaejoong.." gumamnya memperhatikan seseorang yang terlihat seperti 'yeoja' itu. Boa kembali menatap Yunho. Dan saat itu juga hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tahu tatapan itu, suaminya tengah cemburu pada oranglain.

Sebenarnya ia memang sudah mengira jika Yunho juga mencintai Jaejoong, terlalu banyak bukti yang sudah ia dapatkan, perhatian Yunho pada Jaejoong, kebohongannya, pengkhianatannya, bahkan sekarang ia melihat Yunho-nya cemburu.

Bukankah cemburu itu tanda Cinta?

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku lupa kalau hari ini akan ada klien yang datang..."

JLEB!

Ucapan Yunho semakin membuatnya merasa terperosok ke dalam jurang kematian. Boa menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis, tentu saja suaminya itu tak melihat karena pandangannya masih tertuju pada Jaejoong dan seorang namja yang entah siapa itu.

Apakah kali ini ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kebohongan suaminya?

Apakah benar kalau Yunho sangat mencintainya?

"Ne, arra...gwaenchana..." lirihnya berusaha tersenyum, padahal hatinya menjerit sakit.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah mengantarkan Boa kembali ke mansionnya, ia bergegas ke apartement Jaejoong. Kaki panjangnya sedari tadi tak berhenti bergerak, terus mondar mandir di living room apartement itu.

Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan di food court tadi membuatnya marah. Padahal hari ini ia berencana menghabiskan waktunya bersama Boa, tapi melihat Yi Han yang begitu perhatian pada Jaejoong, bahkan namja itu sampai mengelus perut Jaejoong, ia merasa tidak rela.

Hei! Anak yang dikandung Jaejoong itu anaknya, jadi yang boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Jaejoong hanya dirinya! Klaimnya posesif.

Sekali lagi Yunho melihat jam tangannya. "Aish! Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" gerutunya sambil terus mondar mandir.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Namja tampan itu terpukau melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang bak malaikat itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan penampilan seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa, saat itu Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan di matanya.

"Yunho-ssi, kau di sini?"

Tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Yunho segera berdehem. "Ehm... Tentu saja, bukankah ini juga tempatku?" jawabnya. Seperti biasa, nada bicaranya dibuat sedingin mungkin.

"Aku hanya heran saja, tak biasanya kau kemari saat masih jam kantor" Jaejoong melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Namja berparas ayu itu berjalan ke dapur dan menyimpan paper bag yang dibawanya di counter.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Yunho tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Ia mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur.

"Aku keluar membeli kebutuhanku, sekalian belanja bahan makanan" jawab Jaejoong seraya memasukkan bahan makanan yang tadi dibelinya ke dalam lemari es.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ternyata Jaejoong membohonginya.

"Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan Yi Han Hyung, jadi sekalian saja kita berjalan-jalan" lanjut Jaejoong sedikit berbohong. Yeah, berbohong. Karena kenyataannya, saat di taman tadi Jaejoong dihubungi oleh Yi Han, dan mendengar Jaejoong yang tengah di luar, Yi Han pun segera menemui namja cantik itu, dan keduanya pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja.

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali menarik kata-katanya. 'Jadi Jaejoong tak berbohong eoh?'

"Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!" Ketus Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan. Mendengar nama Yi Han, membuat telinganya iritasi.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Tak lama ia tersenyum simpul. "Kau kemari hanya karena lapar? Apa istrimu tidak bisa memasak eoh? Sepertinya kau lebih suka memakan masakanku?" godanya menyeringai kecil.

"Mwo?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong-yang memang benar- itu membuat Yunho serasa tertampar. "Ck! Asal kau tahu saja, masakan Boa jauh lebih enak! Aku kemari karena jarak kantor ke sini lebih dekat... Cacing di perutku sudah berdemo sejak tadi, jika aku pulang ke rumah akan sangat terlambat" kilah Yunho beralasan. "Sudahlah cepat masak, aku sudah sangat lapar!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan tidak sopannya Yunho pergi begitu saja.

Bukannya kecewa karena sedari tadi Tuannya itu terus bersikap dingin, Jaejoong malah tersenyum misterius seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Jaejoong menyiapkan makanan yang diminta Yunho. Namja cantik itu menata masakannya di meja makan.

"Yunho-ssi..makanannya sudah siap!" serunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah menghampirinya.

Yunho menggeser kursi kemudian ia duduk, wajahnya masih datar seperti tadi.

Jaejoong menyerahkan piring yang sudah terisi nasi beserta lauknya pada Yunho. Jika orang yang tidak tahu status mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Yunho menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap, padahal sebenarnya ia masih kenyang, namun entah mengapa lidahnya tak bisa menolak ketika merasakan lezatnya masakan Jaejoong itu.

Jadi, sebenarnya masakan siapa yang paling enak Mr. Jung?

"Aku ingin kau berhenti berhubungan dengan Jin Yi Han"

"Huh?" perkataan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tak suka dia perhatian padamu, apalagi sampai menyentuh perutmu. Kau itu mengandung anakku, bukan anaknya!" Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan namja Jung itu. "Yunho-ssi... Apa tadi.. Kau melihat kami?" selidiknya.

"Apa?" Tersadar dengan ucapannya sendiri Yunho mencoba bersikap tenang, namun dalam hatinya ia terus merutuk. "Aaa~ jadi ucapanku benar kalau namja itu suka menyentuh perutmu?" tuduh Yunho mendelik (aneh), kentara sekali jika namja Jung itu salah tingkah. "Ha..ha..haha.. Padahal tadi aku hanya asal bicara, tapi ternyata itu benar eoh? Aigoo...ternyata aku berbakat menjadi cenayang" Yunho terkekeh sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan hanya menatap Yunho yang tengah tertawa aneh itu.

Melihat tatapan doe eyes yang datar itu membuat Yunho sedikit kikuk. "W-wae..?" tanyanya gugup.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya pendek. "Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakannya?" Jaejoong kembali mengaduk makanannya. Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar serius meskipun pelan "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menuruti perintahmu..."

"Yi Han Hyung sangat menyayangiku.. dia bisa mengerti keadaanku, walaupun aku tengah mengandung anak orang lain, tapi dia bisa menerimanya, dia bisa menerima kekuranganku.. Dan dia..dia sangat mencintaiku..." papar Jaejoong lirih. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho. "Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, apakah aku harus menjauhinya?" tanyanya sendu.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling beradu pandang.

Yunho sendiri hanya terdiam, ia ingin menyangkal. Tapi entah mengapa ucapan Jaejoong itu terdengar seperti sebuah curahan hati, seolah Jaejoong sangat butuh sesorang untuk mencintainya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Jaejoong berdiri. Ia berdehem kecil. Lantas dengan sedikit salah tingkah namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

"Y-ya! Kau belum menghabiskan makanannya!" Seru Yunho setelah sadar. Ia melihat makanan Jaejoong masih tersisa banyak.

"Kalau kau mau, habiskan saja sendiri!" Jaejoong balas berseru.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

** Zion Restaurant**

Kedua mata sipit itu saling menatap sengit.

Hampir tiga bulan tak bertemu bukannya saling melepas rindu, malah api kebencian itu semakin berkobar.

Park Yoochun yang sudah memekik kegirangan karena tak biasanya seorang Shim Changmin mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam harus menelan kekecewaan. Bukan hanya karena namja food itu berbohong dengan mengatakan akan memperkenalkannya pada seorang namja seksi, namun Changmin juga membuat luka yang hampir tertutup itu menganga kembali.

Begitupun dengan Kim Junsu. Namja berpantat seksi itu merutuk Lee U yang berbohong akan mengenalkannya pada seorang namja tampan yang kharismatik. Padahal ia sudah berdandan sesempurna mungkin. Kalau saja ia tahu jika yang dimaksud anak didik di sekolah musiknya itu adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya, ia tak mungkin mau menerima ajakan Lee U.

"Ehm.. Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dulu... Lihat! mereka sudah tak sabar ingin aku sentuh, hehe..." Changmin terkekeh berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mencekam itu, namun sayang, hanya delikan tajam yang ia dapat dari kedua orang yang tengah berperang mata(?) itu-Yoosu-.

"Jadi, yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku namja berjidat lebar ini, U-yah?" Junsu bertanya pada Lee U, namun matanya masih mendelik ke arah Yoochun. Dan tentu saja Yoochun yang mendengar Junsu mengatainya jidat lebar itu tak terima.

"Hahaha...ternyata yang kau maksud seksi itu dia, Min? Aigoo... Sepertinya besok kau harus pergi memeriksakan matamu Min-ah, aku takut matamu bermasalah" Yoochun balas mengejek dan menyeringai.

"Mwo?" Junsu hendak protes, namun Lee U menyelanya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal Hyung?" Tanya Lee U yang merasa aneh dengan sikap dan perkataan Junsu dan Yoocun.

"Tidak!" Jawab Yoochun dan Junsu serempak.

"Sudahlah...kalian tidak usah berdebat. Kita kemari untuk makan... Apa kalian tidak malu beradu mulut dihadapan makanan eoh?"

Ucapan Changmin itu membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana mendelik ke arahnya.

"W-wae? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Changmin menatap heran ketiganya. Sepertinya ia tak sadar jika perkataannya yang sebelumnya itu terlalu 'lebay'.

"Aku mau pulang! Lebih baik aku makan di rumah daripada harus makan satu meja dengannya!" Junsu hendak berdiri, namun dengan cepat Lee U menahannya.

"Yya! Kau pikir aku mau makan satu meja denganmu eoh?" hardik Yoochun berdiri.

"Wae?" Tantang Junsu ikut berdiri. "Aku hanya tak mau makan dengan seorang playboy cap ubur-ubur sepertimu! Aku tak mau jika sifat burukmu itu menular padaku!"

"Kau!-" Yoochun menatap sangar Junsu. "Kau sendiri selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Bukankah kau sama saja sepertiku? Playboy cap ubur-ubur?" cibir Yoochun.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara! Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini, hah?"

"Kau mau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Geumanhae!" Lee U menggebrak meja itu hingga piring dan makanan yang ada di atasnya bergetar.

Changmin terkesip, ia segera menahan piring berisi lobster yang sangat menggoda imannya itu saat hampir terjatuh. Untung saja mereka ada diruangan VIP, jadi tak akan ada orang yang melihat keributan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti ada apa dengan kalian berdua. Tapi aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja kalian tenang. Kita ke sini untuk makan!" Lee U sedikit membentak. "Junsu Hyung, aku mohon Hyung duduk kembali.." pintanya pada Junsu.

Junsu dan Yoochun bergeming. Mereka masih saling memandang dengan tajam.

"Apa yang dikatakan U-chan benar. Kita kemari untuk makan. Sebaiknya simpan dulu amarah kalian" Changmin membantu melerai. Ia sedikit menyesal sudah mengajak Yoochun.

Awalnya ia hanya mengajak Lee U untuk makan malam bersama. Namun pujaan hatinya itu menolak. Tapi jangan panggil ia Shim Changmin jika tak berhasil mengajak Lee U keluar berdua. Dan setelah mengeluarkan semua jurus yang ia punya, akhirnya Lee U menerima ajakan makan malamnya. Namun Lee U mengajukan syarat, namja ulzzang itu mau pergi asal guru vocalnya pun ikut.

Dengan terpaksa Changmin pun membolehkan. Namun namja tinggi itu tak menyangka jika guru vocal yang dimaksud Lee U adalah Junsu. Maka terciptalah ide gila itu.

Changmin mengajak serta Yoochun dengan dalih akan memperkenalkan Yoochun pada seorang namja seksi. Ia tahu Yoochun pasti marah jika tahu Junsu lah orang itu. Namun Changmin tak menyangka, jika reaksi Yoochun dan Junsu akan secetar(?) itu. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan sahabat baiknya itu dengan mantan kekasihnya, sebab Changmin tahu, jika sebenarnya Yoochun masih mencintai Junsu.

Setelah Changmin dan Lee U membujuk Yoochun dan Junsu, akhirnya mereka bisa makan dengan tenang. Meskipun begitu, Yoochun dan Junsu masih terus saling mengejek dan berdebat tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

"Kau tidak pulang?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang tengah menonton televisi di living room. Namja cantik itu membawa segelas susu yang rutin diminumnya sebelum tidur.

"Kau mengusirku?" Yunho mendelik merasa tersinggung.

"Aniya...hajiman... Malam ini kau tak perlu menemaniku. Bukankah kau selalu terpaksa jika aku memintamu menginap?" Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho, namun sedikit jauh. Lantas namja cantik itu meneguk susunya hingga tak bersisa.

"Ck, siapa yang bilang aku terpaksa? Aku selalu bersedia karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita jika aku tak disampingmu.." Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Geurae?" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Lagi, Yunho menyebut 'bayi kita'.

"Nde!" Jawab Yunho malas. Namja tampan itu kembali menonton televisi yang sebenarnya acaranya tak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

Senyuman Jaejoong semakin tercetak jelas diwajahnya, namun kali ini lebih kepada seringaian.

Jaejoong menyimpan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di meja. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya merapat hingga membuat namja tampan itu terkesiap.

"Yunho-ssi apa kau merindukanku" bisik Jaejoong seksi. Hal itu membuat jantung Yunho berdegup kencang.

"Jae-"

"Ommo! kenapa jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang?" Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Yunho. Ekspresinya ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"Tentu saja berdetak, karena.. Karena aku hidup!" hardik Yunho sedikit gugup. Well, alasan yang aneh.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Yunho. "Aku tahu... Kau.. Gugup...anitji?..."

Jaejoong terkekeh saat melihat telinga Yunho yang memerah. "Mmhh.. Kau juga merindukanku bukan?" lirihnya dengan bibir menempel di daun telinga Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu semakin merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong.

"Jae..." Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu Yunho-ssi.. Ani, aku merindukan sentuhanmu, merindukan big Yunnieku" ucap Jaejoong sedikit frontal. "Bukankah sudah lama kita tak melakukannya eum? Baby ingin Appa menjenguknya..." imbuhnya dengan nada manja dan menggoda. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan langsung menyambar bibir hati itu, menyesapnya pelan namun penuh gairah.

Yunho yang memang tak pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Jaejoong langsung saja membalas perlakuan namja cantik itu. Dan seperti biasa, meskipun Jaejoong yang memulai, namun ia tetap yang selalu mendominasi.

"Mmpckpckmhh..." Lidah keduanya saling bertarung, bunyi kecapan bibir itu makin terdengar jelas. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman liar mereka.

"Mmph.." Jaejoong lebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat Yunho melenguh kecewa.

"Wae...?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu dengan dalam. Bola matanya yang indah bergerak gelisah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Yunho-ssi.."

Yunho mengernyit karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terlihat aneh.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Huh?" Yunho semakin terlihat bingung.

"Untuk kali ini saja... Jangan pandang aku sebagai budakmu...Anggap aku..kekasihmu atau orang yang kau cintai... Ani, setidaknya pandang aku sebagai orang yang tengah mengandung anakmu... Bisakah?..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu.

Yunho terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit ketika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Dari pandangan itu, Yunho melihat seperti ada sebuah luka.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan hanya saling menatap. Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tersenyum miris. "Lupakan-"

Chu~

Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman. Ia sedikit melumat bibir cherry yang mulai sedikit membengkak itu. "Arrasseo..." ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya.

Mereka kembali berpandangan. Yunho terkekeh melihat keterkejutan Jaejoong. Mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip, lucu. Ia menggigit hidung mancung itu pelan. "Kita lanjutkan di kamar" bisiknya, kemudian namja tampan itu membopong Jaejoong yang masih belum kembali kedunianya.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Jaejoongpun segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Bukankah itu berarti Yunho menyetujuinya?

"Aigoo...kenapa tubuhmu berat sekali eoh? Aku seperti sedang memikul seekor gajah.." keluh Yunho berlebihan.

"Mwo? Kau menyamakanku dengan gajah? Aish!"

Tak!

"Aw! Appo~~" Yunho meringis karena Jaejoong menjitaknya (pelan). Ia mencebilkan bibir hatinya. "Sepertinya Jaeyoon Umma minta dihukum ne..." seringainya. Kemudian namja tampan itu membuka pintu kamar yang memang tak tertutup rapat itu dengan kakinya. Lalu menutupnya kembali dengan sedikit tendangan.

Blam!

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat dari dalam kamar itu.

o0o

Boa duduk menekuk kakinya di ranjang.  
Berkali-kali yeoja itu melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya.

Suaminya belum pulang, bahkan ponselnyapun dimatikan.

Boa menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekuk kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan miris dari mulutnya.

Yeoja itu menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

Seharusnya sedari awal ia tak mendatangi Jaejoong dan meminta namja itu mengandung anak dari suaminya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, saat Yunho membohonginya.

Seharusnya ia menolak ketika Jaejoong ingin memonopoli suaminya.

Sekarang ia menyesali kebodohannya. Ia memang sangat menginginkan seorang anak, namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini, mengorbankan perasaannya.

Boa menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia menghapus kasar air matanya. Yeoja itu terkekeh miris.

"Kim Jaejoong...ternyata aku salah menilaimu..." lirihnya tersenyum kecut.

o0o0o0o

Jaejoong menggeliat kecil saat dirasa sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Yunho memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Jaejoong mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Ditatapnya wajah tampan itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika teringat kembali peristiwa semalam.

Semalam Yunho bermain sangat lembut, bahkan ia sendiri merasakan perbedaan itu. Bagaimana Yunho menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, bagaimana Yunho mendesahkan namanya dengan sayang. Saat Yunho merasuki tubuhnya dengan lembut, seolah tak ingin menyakiti bayi mereka, saat Yunho meminta kembali kehangatan tubuhnya, Jaejoong masih merasakan sesasi itu. Ia merasa, semalam dirinya dan Yunho bak sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara, yang tengah menyalurkan hasratnya dengan bercinta. Bukan hanya nafsu yang berperan, tapi juga ia merasakan cinta terselip saat itu.

Tes

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

Ditatap kembali wajah tampan nan tegas itu dengan dalam.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening namja tampan itu.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup kening itu sedikit lama.

Cup

Kali ini kedua mata musang yang terpejam itu yang ia kecup.

Kemudian hidung, pipi, dan terakhir bibir. Sedikit lama Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Dan setelah itu ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya, takut jika Yunho akan terbangun dan memergoki dirinya yang diam-diam tengah menciumi wajah tampan itu.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menatap wajah sempurna itu. "Saranghae..." bisiknya pelan, seolah tak ingin siapapun mendengar kata keramat itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya kembali membelakangi Yunho. Ia tak mau terburu-buru bangun, ia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi menikmati suasana yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu.

Namun tanpa Jaejoong sadari, mata musang Yunho perlahan terbuka. Namja tampan itu tercenung memandangi punggung polos Jaejoong. Ia sudah sadar saat Jaejoong mengecupi wajahnya dengan lembut, dan ia juga mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan setelahnya.

Benarkah Jaejoong mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Oia,kemarin ada nyempil Kim Young Min, KYM Disini tu CEO ato apa ya di SMEnt, itu loh temennya eyang Soo Man, namanya Kim Young Min kan? Yg jahat n nyebelin luar binasa LOL

Review lg yah...  
Biar saya semangat buat post next chap nya ^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : _**Selfish**_

Writer: Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YoosuMin, Lee U, Kwon Boa, Jin Yi Han, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg ^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 6 of ?

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**SELFISH **__by __**nickeYJung**_***~**

**PART 06**

Jaejoong terlihat serius membaca komposisi yang tertera di kotak susu khusus Ibu hamil yang dipegangnya. Saat ini _namja_ cantik itu tengah belanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya di sebuah mini market, dan karena jarak dari apartement ke mini market itu tidak terlalu jauh, Jaejoong tetap berpenampilan seperti ketika ia dirumah-tidak menyamar, Jaejoong hanya menggunakan topi rajut merah dan jaket tebal untuk menutupi perut besarnya.

Mata bulatnya fokus membaca setiap kata yang tertera di kotak itu, hingga troli yang didorongnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang hendak mengambil minuman dingin di depannya.

"Akh!"

"_Ommo... Joesunghamnida_... aku tak tahu jika—"

"_Gwaenchanseumnika_... aku hanya sedikit kaget saja" Tukas seseorang yang tertabrak tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Junsu _Hyung_!"

Seorang _namja_ muda terengah-engah menghampiri Jaejoong dan orang yang ternyata Junsu itu. "Hah... Akuh...juga... mau... minumannyahh..." _Namja_ yang ternyata Lee U itu menormalkan nafasnya karena berlari dari tempat parkir.

"Kenapa kau turun _eoh_?" Sengit Junsu. _Namja_ imut itu masih kesal pada Lee U karena sudah membohonginya hingga ia harus kembali bertatap muka dengan mantan kekasih _playboy_-nya aka Park Yoochun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu jika _namja_ itu mantan kekasihmu.. lagi pula itu sudah dua hari yang lalu _Hyung_... kenapa kau masih marah padaku..." Lee U mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Ck, Aku masih kesal padamu."

"_Hyung_~~"

"Lee...!"

Lee U menoleh saat seseorang yang baru disadarinya berada diantara mereka memanggilnya. _Namja ulzzang _itu memicing memperhatikan wajah cantik yang terlihat terkesima itu. Dan seketika mata sipitnya terbelak. "Jeje _Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**o0o0o**

"Waaaahhh... jadi ini tempat tinggalmu _Hyung_? _Ommo_... sangat mewah..." Lee U mengitari setiap ruang yang ada di apartement Jaejoong. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkicau mengagumi kemewahan yang ada di sana.

"Silahkan duduk Junsu-_ssi_..." Persilahkan Jaejoong pada Junsu. Setelah pertemuan yang tak diduga tadi, Jaejoong mengajak Lee U dan Junsu untuk mampir ke apartementnya.

"Ternyata itu memang kau, pantas saja aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu.." Ucap Junsu seraya duduk. Junsu dan Jaejoong memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu, tepatnya di _Club_ tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu, karena saat itu Yunho dan Yoochun yang merupakan kekasih Junsu sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu. Dan Junsu juga tahu status Jaejoong.

"_Nado_... aku juga tak menyangka.. ternyata dunia ini memang sempit" gurau Jaejoong tertawa sambil meletakan minuman di meja.

"_Nde_..." Junsu ikut tertawa. "Um...Jadi kau sahabatnya Lee U?" Saat diperjalanan tadi, ketiga orang itu sempat mengobrol. Dan Junsu baru tahu jika _Hyung_ yang selama ini Lee U cari, hingga terpaksa harus bekerja di sebuah _Club_ itu adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Lee U yang mengaga melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik kaca. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Lee U yang sedikit _norak_. "_Nde._.. Lee U adalah tetanggaku di Chungnam, dia sudah ku anggap adik sendiri karena orang tuanya juga sudah meninggal dan hanya tinggal bersama dengan bibinya... tapi... Aku meninggalkannya dulu, dia pasti sangat sedih..." raut wajah Jaejoong berubah murung, kentara sekali jika _namja_ hamil itu sangat menyesal. Andai saya ayah tirinya yang berengsek dulu tak menjualnya, mungkin ia tak akan meninggalkan bocah berumur 18 tahun itu. Pikirnya.

"_Hyung_, Aku tak menyangka jika impianmu dulu yang ingin memiliki tempat tinggal mewah kini terwujud." Lee U menghampiri kedua _namja_ yangg sudah ia anggap _Hyung_nya itu. _Namja_ pujaan hati Shim Changmin itu duduk di depan Jaejoong, bersebelahan dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih ingat impian konyolku"

"Tapi sekarang terwujud 'kan? Bahkan aku pikir ini lebih mewah dari mimpimu" Lee U terkikik. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus.

"Ah, _ye_... Jaejoong-_ssi_... Apa kau—Um.. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Junsu sedikit ragu. Sejak awal mantan kekasih Park Yoochun itu ingin bertanya mengapa perut _namja_ cantik itu terlihat membuncit. Namun Junsu takut menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

Pertanyaan Junsu itu membuat Lee U tersadar. Saat Lee U memeluk Jaejoong tadi, ia memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan Lee U segera memandang perut Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelak. "_Hyung_! Jangan bilang kau?—" Serunya, menatap horor Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafas, ia tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum yang terlihat miris. "_Ne_... aku hamil Lee..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**_

Yunho duduk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah makan. _Namja_ tampan itu tak ikut makan malam, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk makan malam di rumah bersama Boa.

Jaejoong terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sedari tadi ia terus mengaduk-aduk makanannya, seperti tidak berselera, hanya beberapa suap saja yang masuk ke mulut mungilnya.

"Makan yang benar, kau bisa membuat bayi kita kelaparan kalau makan seperti itu"

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Yunho-_ssi_, kau masih di sini?" Herannya, ia pikir Yunho sudah pulang karena tadi _namja_ tampan itu bilang akan makan malam di rumahnya.

"Jadi sejak tadi kau anggap aku hantu _eoh_?" Sengit Yunho. Demi YunJae(?) sedari tadi dia duduk di depan Jaejoong, tapi _namja_ cantik itu tak melihatnya? _Oh my Boo_..

"_Mian_, aku pikir kau sudah pulang.."

"Ck! Ya sudah, aku pulang sekarang.. tapi ingat, habiskan makanannya!" Titah Yunho tegas. "_Arratji_!" imbuhnya karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya terdiam, tak fokus pada perkataannya.

"Um..." Gumam Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti saja, karena saat ini ia harus segera pulang jika tak ingin membuat Boa kecewa lagi.

Yunho berdiri. "Setelah selesai, cepatlah tidur.. jangan biasakan tidur larut..." titahnya lagi seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam Jaejoong. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kepergian Yunho hingga punggung Tuannya itu menghilang. "_Eotteohkaji._..?" lirihnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

_**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**_

Dua bulan berlalu, kini kandungan Jaejoong memasuki usia tujuh bulan. _Namja_ cantik itu memang sudah tidak terlalu sering merasakan _morning sick_ atau mengidam lagi. Hanya saja sekarang Jaejoong mudah sekali merasa lelah. Namun hal itu tak membuat _namja_ pecinta gajah itu tertekan karena kondisinya, justru Jaejoong semakin bersemangat, apalagi saat dokter memprediksi jika bayi yang dikandungnya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jaejoong memang sangat menginginkan anaknya berjenis kelamin perempuan, meskipun baginya perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat seorang _yeoja_ yang sebenarnya tak ingin dijumpainya itu juga turut keluar dari ruangan itu. _Yeah_, Boa ikut menemani Jaejoong memeriksa kandungannya. Boa mengatakan pada Yunho jika ia ingin lebih dekat dengan calon anaknya, maka dari itu ia meminta ijin suaminya itu untuk menemani Jaejoong. Dan Yunho menijinkannya.

"Hahh... aku pikir **anakku** akan _namja_.." Boa menghela nafas. _Yeoja_ itu memasukkan hasil _Ultrasonografi_ Jaejoong ke dalam tas _branded_-nya tanpa menyadari delikan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Dokter juga manusia, jadi belum tentu benar" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"_Yeah_... tapi aku percaya pada hasil _USG _itu"

"Aku lebih percaya Tuhan."

Sesaat Boa terdiam. Ucapan Jaejoong itu terdengar sangat menyindirnya, namun kemudian _yeoja_ itu terkekeh dengan nada yang seperti mengejek. "Jaejoong-_ssi_...ternyata kau pintar bicara juga yah.."

"Hidup ini tidak mudah... jika kita terus diam, kita akan semakin diinjak" cetus Jaejoong. "Ah Boa-_ssi_... kau sungguh cantik memakai pakaian itu.." imbuhnya tersenyum (palsu).

Boa memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu Jaejoong bukan sedang memujinya, malah sebaliknya, _namja_ hamil itu seolah menyindirnya (lagi). "Jika harus jujur, aku sangat tak nyaman memakai pakaian ini. Tapi aku harus memaksakannya, bukankah akan terlihat aneh jika tiba-tiba aku melahirkan tanpa mengandung? Jadi sebisa mungkin aku harus menunjukan pada orang-orang jika aku tengah mengandung **anak** Yunho." Terang Boa terkesan angkuh.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Boa yang tengah memasang wajah angkuh itu, ia mencoba tersenyum meski dipaksakan. "Aktingmu sangat bagus. Kuharap kau bisa menyayangi **anakku** meskipun nanti dia _yeoja_. " Kemudian Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Boa yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Sky Cafe**

"Kau sudah memikirkannya _Hyung_?" Lee U menyesap Jus alpukatnya.

"Haahh.. Aku tidak bisa Lee..." Desah Jaejoong memainkan pipet minumannya.

"_Hyung_... aku sayang padamu, aku tak ingin kau terluka.."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku... aku—"

"Maaf lama menunggu..." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yi Han datang. _Namja_ itu langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Kalian sudah lama?"

"Siapa yang mengundangmu kemari?" Ketus Lee U. _Well_, dari dulu hubungan Lee U dan kakak tiri sekaligus kekasih Jaejoong itu memang tak pernah baik. Entah mengapa Lee U selalu bersikap dingin pada Yi Han, ditambah selama Yi Han di Kanada Lee U tak pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, mereka bertemu kembali juga karena Jaejoong.

"Aku yang memintanya.." Sela Jaejoong. "Sudah lama aku tak bertemu Yi Han _Hyung_ karena dia sibuk" adu Jaejoong seraya berpura-pura marah pada Yi Han.

"Hei, aku minta maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk karena harus mengurus surat kepindahan kewarganegaraanku" Yi Han menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau.. kau akan pindah? Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menetap di Brazil, tapi setelah anakmu lahir, karena aku tak ingin pergi sendiri lagi. Kita akan pergi bersama Jae..."

"APA?" Teriak Lee U terkejut.

"_Yya_, apa kau tak bisa bicara pelan _eoh_? Lihat semua pengunjung melihat kita!" tegur Yi Han. _Namja_ beralis tebal itu membungkuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung di sana setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Lee U.

"Kau Serius?" Tanya lee U lagi mengindahkan ucapan Yi Han tadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Tentu saja aku serius bocah..." sahut Yi Han ketus.

"_Hyung_ aku—"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya Jae, _geokjeongma_.. masih ada dua bulan lagi... Tapi aku harap kau mau, karena setelah anakmu lahir, aku ingin menikahimu, dan kita akan hidup bahagia di sana..." Yi Han semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan lupakan Kim _Ahjussi_... Bagaimanapun dia adalah **Ayah** kandungmu dan **ayah** tiri Jeje _Hyung_."

Perkataan dingin Lee U yang menekan kata 'Ayah' sontak membuat Yi Han dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Dan seketika itu genggaman tangan Yi Han mengendur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jja_..."

Jaejoong memperhatikan makanan yang baru saja diletakkan Yunho di meja makan -tepat di hadapannya. "_Mwondae ige_?"

"Nasi goreng udang... Bukankah kau suka nasi goreng? Aku membuatkan untukmu. Spesial." Yunho tersenyum bangga.

"Apa ini layak makan?"

"_Yya_, kau meragukanku _eoh_? Bukankah kau akan tetap memakannya walaupun rasanya aneh?"

"_Aniya... hajiman._.. kenapa udangnya kehitaman begini?" Jaejoong merengut sambil mengangkat udang itu, memperlihatkannya pada sang pembuat.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu... itu spesial..." Cengirnya(?).

"_Ye_?"

"_Aish_...sudahlah, makan saja... aku jamin ini aman.. Aaa..." Yunho meminta Jaejoong membuka mulut. Dengan ragu dan terpaksa, Jaejoong pun menerima suapan itu, ia mulai mengunyah nasi goreng aneh itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, rasanya sungguh aneh, apalagi saat memakan udangnya yang nyaris gosong itu, lidahnya terasa pahit.

Yunho duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai memakan makanan yang dimasak Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Yunho-_ssi_.."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_" sela Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-_yah_.."

"Panggil aku Yunnie"

"_Mwo_?"

"Sudahlah turuti saja.."

"Ck, Kenapa aku harus selalu menurutimu _eoh_?" Protes Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena aku Jung Yunho, dan kau Kim Jaejoong"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mencerna ucapan Yunho, ia paham dengan kalimat yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan bahwa '_Jung Yunho adalah Tuan, dan Kim Jaejoong adalah hambanya_'. Jadi apapun yang Jung Yunho inginkan, mau tak mau Kim Jaejoong harus menurutinya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Yunnie..." kesal Jaejoong.

"_Ne, waeyo_ Boo..?"

"Huh? Apalagi itu?" Alis Jaejoong mengernyit saat mendengar lagi panggilan aneh dari Yunho.

"Panggilan untukmu. _Boo.. Boojae, BooJaejoongie_.." jawab Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong menganga. "_Aish_.. sudahlah, terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa.." pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya. Toh ia tetap harus menuruti apapun perintah Yunho bukan?

"Um... sekarang, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Boa-_ssi_?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menanyakan hal yang tidak penting itu, tapi ia hanya ingin tahu saja, karena belakangan –tepatnya sudah dua bulan ini Yunho semakin sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Yunho sedikit dingin.

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja, bukankan sekarang kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Kau hanya akan pulang jika malam hari saja, bahkan terkadang kau menginap di sini tanpa aku minta. Apa... kalian baik-baik saja?"

Trak!

Yunho menghentakan sumpitnya di meja dengan cukup keras membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan orang lain saat kita tengah berdua. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar nama Boa ataupun Yi Han saat hanya ada kau dan aku.." ucapnya dingin.

"_Geun-dae, w-wae_?" Bibir Jaejoong terasa kelu. Apa maksud Yunho berbicara seperti itu? Apakah mungkin kini Yunho...? Tidak, ia tidak ingin berharap lebih.

Yunho menghela nafas. Lantas ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali makannya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya tak ingin Jaeyoon mendengar nama orang lain selagi kita berbicara. Cukup hanya ada kita, kau dan aku, juga Jaeyoon" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut namun tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, lantas ia berdiri. "Aku selesai"

"_Yya_ Jae! Kau belum menghabiskan makanannya?" Seru Yunho yang baru sadar jika Jaejoong telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"_Shirreo_! makan saja sendiri. Makanannya tidak enak!"

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

o0o0o

Jaejoong tengah berbaring santai di sofa _living room _apartementnya. Ia terkikik geli saat menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Namun tawanya terhenti ketika suara bel apartementnya berbunyi.

"Siapa? Apa itu Lee?" gumamnya. Lantas _namja_ cantik itu bangkit dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Jaejoong melirik intercom dan ia mendengus ketika tahu siapa orang yang datang bertamu itu.

**Cklek**

"_Annyeong_..." Sapa _yeoja_ itu tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_. Angin apa gerangan yang membawa Nyonya Jung ke mari" sahut Jaejoong malas namun tak ayal membuka pintu itu lebar untuk mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"_Opsseo_... aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja.." Dengan santainya Boa masuk, dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sana dengan anggun. "Waah... kelihatannya barang-barang di sini baru semua, apakah suamiku yang membelinya?" lanjut Boa menyindir.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, lantas _namja_ hamil itu duduk di hadapan Boa. "Tentu saja, apa aku punya uang banyak untuk membeli barang-barang mahal ini?" Balasnya menyeringai kecil.

Boa merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Seharusnya ia sadar jika Jaejoong mempunyai lidah yang tajam.

"Ada apa Boa-_ssi_... tak biasanya anda ke mari.." Jaejoong menatap Boa penuh selidik.

Boa mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya yang bergelombang. _Yeoja_ itu memasang senyum (palsu) andalannya. "Aku kemari untuk memintamu tinggal bersamaku"

"Apa?"

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu Jaejoong-_ssi_... Aku hanya berniat baik membantumu. Bukankah kandunganmu sudah besar? Aku takut kau akan kesulitan jika harus hidup sendiri, itu saja... Dan jika kau setuju, aku akan berbicara pada Yunho dan mencari alasan yang tepat, aku yakin Yunho akan setuju.." Ujar Boa percaya diri.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya.. tapi aku masih sanggup hidup sendiri hingga anak ini lahir" Tukas Jaejoong.

"Haha..haha.." Boa menutup mulutnya –tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Apa kau takut tak bisa bermesraan dengan suamiku jika kita tinggal bersama?" Tanyanya menyeringai.

Jaejoong terdiam. Namun tak lama _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau yang takut Yunho-_ssi_ akan selalu bermesraan denganku jika aku tetap tinggal di sini" ucapnya membalikkan fakta.

Boa mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menahan amarahnya karena Jaejoong selalu saja memojokkannya. Tapi kini kesabarannya sudah habis, ia tak ingin beramah tamah lagi pada _namja_ seperti Kim Jaejoong. "Bukankah lima bulan ini cukup untukmu bersama Yunho?" Tatapnya tajam. "Sekarang hubunganku dengan Yunho semakin dingin. Kita bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi karena dia terlalu sibuk mengurusimu. Kau benar-benar memonopolinya Jaejoong-_ssi_.."

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita dulu?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan santainya, seolah tak gentar dengan tatapan tajam Boa. Jangan lupakan, sifat _namja_ cantik itu memang seperti itu, selalu bersikap santai.

"Tetap saja, aku adalah istrinya dan lebih berhak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya!" Sergah Boa sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Dan aku orang yang mengandung anaknya"

"Kau?—"

"Yunho-_ssi_ sangat mencintaimu Boa-_ssi_... kalaupun dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, itu tak berarti dia tak mencintaimu bukan? Apa kau tak mempercayainya?" Tanya Jaejoong menyela.

"Aku mempercayainya. Tapi aku tak mempercayaimu." Ucap Boa tajam, setajam tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas menatap tajam Boa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ cantik itu. Namun baginya perkataan terakhir Boa sedikit menyinggungnya.

_Tulilut~~ Tulilut~~~_

Bunyi telepon mengintupsi perang mata itu. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian mengangkat telepon yang terletak di atas meja kecil, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sedangkan Boa hanya berdecih.

"_Yeobosseyo_.."

["_Jae, apa kau ada di rumah_?"]

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Lalu siapa yang sekarang tengah berbicara denganmu Yunho-_ssi_? Bukankah kau menelepon ke rumah?" ucap Jaejoong malas.

["_Hehe... betul juga_..."] Jawab Yunho di seberang.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Sejak kapan _namja_ dingin itu menjadi bodoh? Pikirnya. "Ada apa?"

["_Aku sekarang sedang di koridor, kau buka pintu ya, aku lupa membawa kartu kuncinya._"]

"Apa? Kau akan ke sini?" Panik Jaejoong sambil melirik Boa yang kini tengah menatapnya seolah bertanya 'Apa itu Yunho?'

"_Nde_, cepat buka pintunya sebentar lagi aku sampai"

**Klik**

Dengan tidak sopan, Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Apa itu Yunho?"

"_Nde_, dia akan ke mari"

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang" Panik Boa, ia segera berdiri.

"Tapi sebentar lagi Yunho-_ssi_ sampai..mungkin sekarang sudah di depan pintu"

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku sembunyi saja"

"_Ye_?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Umm baiklah.. ikut aku" Jaejoong menyuruh Boa mengikutinya ke kamar mandi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan _pantry_.

"Boa-_ssi_, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Yunho-_ssi_, dan setelah itu kau bisa pergi. Aku tak akan mengunci pintunya."

"_Nde_.."

Jujur saja, Jaejoong dan Boa merasa panik. Hanya cara itu yang sekarang terlintas di benak keduanya agar Yunho tak mencurigai kedekatan mereka. Sebab yang Yunho tahu, Jaejoong dan Boa tak pernah bertemu jika ia tidak ikut.

Tak lama suara bel pun terdengar. Lantas Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Boa yang mematung ragu.

Sejenak Boa kembali berpikir, untuk apa ia harus sembunyi? Bukankah ia bisa memberi alasan sempat meminta alamat Jaejoong kemarin, saat ia menemaninya ke dokter?

**Puk**

Boa memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh" Gumamnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tak mungkin keluar sekarang, karena Yunho kini sudah ada di sana. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu pelan. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang selalu Yunho lakukan jika tengah bersama Jaejoong. Mungkin itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya.

.

.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong melirik sesuatu yang di bawa oleh Yunho.

"Kelapa hijau" Sahut Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa buah kelapa yang terlihat masih muda itu di dekat sofa.

"Kelapa hijau?" Heran Jaejoong. Untuk apa Yunho membawa barang aneh itu, pikirnya.

"Kelapa hijau bagus untuk orang yang tengah hamil supaya proses persalinan nanti lancar.. untuk pelumas" Jelas Yunho tersenyum.

"_Yya,_ kau pikir aku _yeoja eoh_? Pelumas jika persalinannya secara normal. Memangnya kau pikir bayi ini keluar dari mana?" Sengit Jaejoong.

"Ah~ benar juga, aku lupa,heee.." Yunho tersenyum _innocent._ "Tapi selain sebagai pelumas, air kelapa hijau juga baik untuk kesehatan, kau akan merasa segar dan tak lemas lagi, dan katanya bisa membuat kulit bayi halus dan bersih" Imbuhnya menjelaskan, persis seperti pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya di pasar induk(?).

"_Geurae?_" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit tak percaya.

"_Nde_, kau tanyakan saja pada penjualnya"

Jaejoong mendengus. Ternyata Tuan Jung yang terkenal dingin itu bisa dengan mudah dikelabui pedagang. Tentu saja pedagang akan mengatakan yang baik-baik tentang barang dagangannya. Ck! Tapi apa yang Yunho katakan mungkin ada benarnya juga, sebab jika tidak salah, ia juga sempat membaca manfaat air kelapa hijau dari buku panduan kehamilan yang sering dibacanya.

"Lalu, kau mendapatkan itu darimana?" Heran Jaejoong, karena setahunya di Korea sangat sulit mendapatkan buah kelapa. #Author ngarang :D

"Tentu saja impor"

"_MWO_?"

"Sudahlah, yang pasti nanti kau harus meminumnya. Kau lihat, ini sudah dikupas sebagian, jadi kau tinggal melubanginya dengan pisau saja" Yunho menjelaskan cara meminum air kelapa itu.

"_Nde, arraseo... gomawo_" Pasrah Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun Yunho sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan sang bayi.

Yunho hendak membawa kelapa-kelapa itu ke _pantry_ namun Jaejoong segera mencegahnya. "_Chamkkaman_!"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Taruh saja dulu di sini, biar.. biar disimpan nanti saja" Ujar Jaejoong gelagapan. Yunho yang melihatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, Yunho-_ssi_ apa kau ke mari hanya untuk mengantarkan kelapa-kelapa ini saja? Bukannya ini masih jam kantor?" Tanya Jaejoong sebelum Yunho mencurigainya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku—"

"_Nde_~~ Yunnie.." Potong Jaejoong agak pelan, takut jika Boa mendengarnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan merangkul pinggang _namja_ cantik itu hingga perut besar Jaejoong menempel di perutnya.

"Yun," Jaejoong terkesiap. Tangannya meronta hendak melepaskan rengkuhan Yunho. Bukannya ia tak mau Yunho memeluknya, tapi di sini ada Boa, istri sah Yunho. Dan Jaejoong bertaruh, jika Boa pasti tercengang melihatnya, sebab ia bisa melihat dengan ujung matanya jika Boa melihat mereka di depan pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"_Wae_..." goda Yunho.

"Bisa kau lepaskan.." Jaejoong masih terus berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Yunho.

"Kau tidak suka" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan dengan wajah Jaejoong, hingga _namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"_A-ani_, tapi lepaskan dulu.. aku sesak.."

Dengan sedikit tak rela Yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku ke mari untuk makan siang, kau bisa membuatkan untukku?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kenapa kau senang sekali makan masakanku _eoh_? Apa di kantormu tak ada kantin? Bukankah kau bisa ke _cafe_ atau restoran? Aku yakin uangmu tak akan habis hanya untuk membeli makan siang saja"

"_Yya_, kenapa kau jadi ceramah _eoh_? Cepat buatkan aku makanan!" Titah Yunho sedikit menghardik.

"_Wae_ Yunho-_ssi_, apa masakanku sangat enak hingga kau selalu ingin makan masakanku?" Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Yunho. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau masakan istrimu lebih enak?" Imbuhnya menyeringai.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan membicarakan orang lain jika kita sedang berdua Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Yunho membalas ucapan Jaejoong, ia melipat tangannya di dada.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho. '_Tapi di sini bukan hanya ada kita Yun..._' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong. "Apa kau pikir aku ingin makan siang yang seperti itu hum?" Yunho berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar _sexy_.

"Huh?" Bingung Jaejoong.

_Chu~_

Mata Jaejoong terbelak. Yunho mencium bibirnya dalam. Oh _gosh_ apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Boa!

"Mmphh..." Jaejoong lebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Yunho—"

"Sstt... Biarkan aku makan siang dengan tenang" bisik Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong tersadar, jadi yang Yunho maksud makan siang itu...

Yunho membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berbicara di depan perut buncit Jaejoong. "_Annyeong_ Jaeyoonnie... Apa kau merindukan _Appa_? _Appa_ Jaeyoonnie _bogoshippeo_..." Ucapnya seraya mengelus perut besar itu. "Tapi tenang saja _Appa_ akan menjengukmu.." imbuhnya terkekeh. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya. Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. "Dan _Appa_ merindukan _Umma_-mu.."

_Chu~_

"Yun—"

Tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong menyahut, Yunho menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Jaejoong berusaha berontak. Bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan perasaan Boa. _Well_, mungkin sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan _yeoja_ itu, tapi sekarang Boa ada di sana, di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Dan Jaejoong yakin jika Boa mendengar dan melihat semuanya.

"Mmpckpckpmph..." Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Tepatnya Yunho yang mendominasi, karena sedari tadi Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, dan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk _namja_ cantik itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kakinya menuntun Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Perlahan mata Jaejoong terpejam. Ia mencoba membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir hati itu. Biarlah Boa melihatnya, toh sudah terlanjur. Untuk saat ini, bolehkah ia egois? '_Mianhae_...'

**BLAM!**

Sementara itu Boa sudah terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar. Dadanya sungguh sesak. Membayangkan suaminya menyentuh orang lain saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit, apalagi sekarang, ia melihatnya sendiri.

Satu hal yang lebih membuatnya serasa tertusuk ribuan pisau. Selama mengenal Yunho, ia tak pernah melihat suaminya itu tersenyum karena hal konyol, atau bersikap bodoh di depannya. Ia mengenal Yunho sebagai pribadi yang dingin, tegas dan tak bisa dibantah. Tapi sekarang, suaminya itu sungguh berbeda, ia seperti melihat sisi Yuhno yang lain. Dan lagi, ia tak pernah melihat ada orang yang berani membentak atau melawan Yunho, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang _notabene_ istri Yunho, tapi Jaejoong? _Namja_ itu berani membantah dan bersikap tak sopan pada Yunho, dan suaminya itu tidak keberatan.

"Huks..." Air mata Boa semakin deras. Ia tak menyangka jika suami yang sudah menemaninya selama enam tahun akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit.

Apakah benar jika Yunho SANGAT mencintainya?

Diusapnya dengan kasar air mata itu. Boa berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan bergegas keluar.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Boa menoleh ke arah kamar yang tadi dimasuki Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia menatap pintu kamar itu dengan tatapan tajam. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, dan dengan cepat ia mengusapnya lagi, kasar.

Tak ingin berlama-lama merasakan sesak, Boa pun membuka pintu apartement Jaejoong dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia tak peduli, karena ia yakin Jaejoong ataupun Yunho tak akan mungkin mendengarnya. Bukankah mereka tengah bersenang-senang _eoh_?

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Nyahahaha... Jaejoongie kejam ne...  
Saya ga suka Boa,jd saya pengen nistain dia,hohoho*Dibakar*  
Tapi yg namanya ular tetaplah ular,xixixi...

Untuk yg nanya FF ini smpe chap berapa, saya sendiri masih belum tau, cz FF ini bukan FF repost, tapi saya ga ingin bikin yg chapternya banyak, tergantung ide n Review, klo yg review banyak, saya akan usahain bikinnya ngebut, cz ga bisa dipungkiri klo Review dari readers tu yg bikin author semangat nulis.^^

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu J

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : _**Selfish**_

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YoosuMin, Lee U, Kwon Boa, Jin Yi Han, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg ^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 7 of ?

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**SELFISH **__by __**nickeYJung**_***~**

**PART 07**

Pagi hari ini di apartement Kim Jaejoong terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya setiap pagi Jaejoong akan sibuk membereskan rumahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, kali ini _namja_ cantik itu hanya duduk di sofa dengan santainya sambil memangku semangkuk sereal untuk sarapan. Bibir merahnya sesekali mengulum senyum saat melihat seseorang yang tengah membersihkan dan membereskan isi rumahnya.

Jung Yunho. _Namja_ yang dikenal dengan kepribadian yang dingin serta keras dalam memimpin perusahaannya kini dengan giatnya membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada setiap perabotan mewah yang ada di sana.

Layaknya seorang _maid_, Yunho memakai apron bergambar _Hello Kitty_. Kedua tangannya juga memegang sebuah kemoceng dan lap. Dengan telaten Yunho membersihkan setiap sudut apartement yang ia beli untuk Jaejoong itu. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dari mulutnya. Demi Tuhan ini adalah pertamakali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia melakukan hal _nista_ seperti itu. Tapi Yunho melakukannya dengan ikhlas(?) karena tak ingin Jaejoong lelah jika harus membersihkan rumah. Jaejoong tengah hamil tua, dan ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kehamilannya. Benar-benar tipe suami yang bertanggung jawab.

Setelah mengantarkan kelapa hijau kemarin, Yunho memang tak kembali lagi ke kantornya, _well_...itu karena ia terlalu lelah setelah 'mengunjungi' anaknya. Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di sana, padahal Jaejoong sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sedikit mencemaskan Boa. Siapa yang tak sakit hati melihat suami yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan orang lain _eoh_? Terlebih orang itu tengah mengandung darah daging suaminya.

"Aww!" Jaejoong terkesiap saat Yunho menggigit ujung hidungnya.

"Memikirkan apa _eoh_?"

Yunho yang sudah melepaskan apronnya duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"_Amudo aniya_..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho memicing seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong, namun ia menghiraukannya.

"Boo.. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke rumah sakit memeriksa kandunganmu?" Tanya Yunho setelah tadi berpikir apa yang hendak ia dan Jaejoong lakukan hari ini.

"_Nde_? Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu sudah?"

"Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu, kemarin kau pergi dengan Boa, padahal aku ingin menemanimu, aku ingin melihat anak kita.." Terang Yunho.

"Tapi belum juga seminggu Yunnie..." Jaejoong berusaha menolak.

"Memangnya ada peraturan kau tidak boleh kembali ke sana sebelum seminggu huh?"

"_Aniyo... geundae—_"

"Sudahlah, hari ini kita akan ke sana." Putus Yunho tegas. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lupa jika yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" Kali ini Jaejoong memakai alasan Boa untuk menolak ajakan Yunho. "Kemarin kau tak pulang, dan hari ini akhir pekan. Apa kau tak mau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu dengannya?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dan aku sudah memberitahunya jika tiga hari ini aku ke Jeju."

"_Mwo_?"

"Sudahlah Jae... aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. _Kka_, ganti bajumu sana..."

Sepertinya Yunho sudah benar-benar melupakan istrinya, sekarang _namja_ tampan itu terkesan tidak peduli lagi dengan _yeoja_ yang sudah menemaninya selama enam tahun itu.

.

.

Suara seperti gemuruh terdengar saat alat berbentuk _stemper_ itu menyentuh dan bergerak memutardi permukaan perut Jaejoong. Dengan seksama Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat ke arah monitor yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan kandungannya lagi, akhirnya kini keduanya berada di ruangan dokter Song, dokter spesialis kandungan yang menangani Jaejoong.

"Apa anda melihatnya? Ini kaki, ini tangan, ini kepalanya, dan ini alat reproduksinya. Sepertinya bayi anda perempuan..." Dokter namja itu menunjuk satu-persatu organ tubuh sang bayi yang terlihat di monitor itu.

Dengan penuh haru Yunho dan Jaejoong terus menatap layar kaca itu. Perasaan keduanya campur aduk. Senang, haru, takut, bahagia, semuanya terpancar dari wajah kedua _namja_ itu.

"Ini... A-nakku..." Ucap Yunho terbata. Ia memang baru pertama kali mengantar Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya, karena biasanya Jaejoong akan pergi sendiri.

"_Nde...yeppeo aniya_?" Dokter Song terkekeh, ia bisa mengerti perasaan _namja_ tampan itu. "Ah lihat! dia mengemut ibu jarinya, sepertinya dia lapar.." Serunya lagi.

Jaejoong yang tadi masih terdiam pun tersenyum "_Kyeowo_..."

"Coba anda minum Jaejoong-_ssi_.." perintah dokter Song menyodorkan air mineral pada Jaejoong.

Dengan menurut Jaejoong pun perlahan meneguk air itu.

_Glup~ Glup~ Glup_

Seketika suara itu muncul, dan bayi yang ada di minotor itu bergerak, seolah tahu jika akan ada makanan datang.

"_Ommo_ dia bergerak!" Pekik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka menatap takjub pemandangan di monitor itu. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir mereka.

Yah, mereka memang sengaja meminta dokter Song untuk memeriksa kandungan Jaejoong dengan menggunakan _Ultrasonografi_ 4 Dimensi. Jadi Yunho dan Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar bisa melihat gambar bayi mereka dengan jelas, namun juga dapat mendengar suara serta melihat pergerakkan bayi mereka meski sang bayi masih ada di dalam perut.

"Bolehkah kami meminta rekaman videonya _Uisa_?" Pinta Yunho dengan penuh harap.

Dokter Song tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kami akan menyiapkannya..."

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang paling indah untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dapat melihat pertumbuhan bayi mereka secara langsung, berbelanja kebutuhan bayi, makan siang bersama, dan terakhir mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk berbagi kebahagian bersama anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, namun juga menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Selfish **__by__** NickeYJung*~**_

Changmin terpaku mendengar penuturan _namja_ pujaan hatinya. Setelah berbulan-bulan ia berusaha mendapatkan hati _namja_ itu, kini ia harus mendengar kenyataan pahit. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, mengingat Lee U –sang pujaan hatinya itu mulai dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia pikir Lee U sudah mau membuka hati untuknya, tapi kini...

"Apa kau serius U-_chan_?" Changmin menatap Lee U, mencoba mencari kesungguhan dari mata _namja ulzzang_ itu.

"_Ne Changmin-ssi, mianhae._.."

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang _eoh_? Bukannya kita sudah lama mengenal? Dan kau sudah tahu jika aku mengagumimu!" Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Apa kau mempermainkanku?"

"_Animnida_!" Sergah Lee U sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Changmin. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan jika aku tak pernah menanggapimu dengan serius? Itu karena—"

"Setelah berbulan-bulan kau baru mengatakan jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Cih..." Changmin mendengus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini kenyataannya, aku mempunyai kekasih, dan aku sangat mencintainya... Jadi ku mohon, jangan membuat dirimu lelah dengan terus mengejarku Changmin-_ssi_... Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku" Ujar Lee U sedikit menyesal.

"Aku tak butuh ceramahmu!"

"Changmin-_ssi_"

"Kau benar-benar kejam Lee Seung Hyun!" Desis Changmin. Aura kegelapan mulai terlihat.

"Terserah kau saja, jika kau mau.. bencilah aku... karena aku juga membenci temanmu"

Changmin mengernyit dengan ucapan Lee U yang menurutnya tidak nyambung itu. Apa maksud _namja_ di depannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia membawa temannya? Memang siapa temannya yang dimaksud Lee U?

"Jung Yunho. Aku membenci temanmu Jung Yunho."

"_Mwo_?"

Sementara itu di apartement Yoochun.

"Tumben kau ke mari? Angin apa yang membawa seorang Xiah Junsu berkunjung ketempatku?" Yoochun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia memasang wajah _cool_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan ucapanku pada Yunho"

"_Nde_?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit bingung.

"Katakan pada temanmu untuk berhenti memperlakukan Jaejoong seenaknya. Aku tahu dia 'membeli' Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong juga manusia yang mempunyai hati dan perasaan. Berhentilah menyakitinya dan menjadikannya budak" Cerocos Junsu yang masih di tanggapi dengan wajah _cengo _Yoochun.

"Kau- apa maksudmu?"

Sungguh Yoochun dibuat tak mengerti. Ia pikir Junsu datang ke apartementnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keduanya, tapi kenapa mantan kekasihnya itu malah membahas Yunho dan Jaejoong?

"_Neon moreugesseo_? Ck, ternyata hanya jidatmu saja yang lebar, tapi otakmu kecil" Cibir Junsu.

"_Yya_, Kau—! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku menyampaikan pesanmu pada Yunho. Kenapa kau tak menyampaikannya langsung _eoh_? Kenapa harus melalui ku?... Ah, dan lagi, sejak kapan kau mengurusi masalah orang lain huh?" Cecar Yoocun tak terima ejekan Junsu.

"Jaejoong bukan orang lain, aku sudah menggangapnya adikku sendiri. Dan aku tak terima jika keluargaku disakiti oleh orang-orang macam kalian."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku dan Jaejoong senasib, meskipun nasibku lebih baik karena tak sampai jatuh kedalam lubang buaya seperti kalian."

"_Yya_!" Kali ini Yoochun tak bisa menahan lagi emosinya, sedari tadi Junsu terus memojokkan dengan menuduhnya. _Namja_ Park itu menatap tajam Junsu.

Junsupun tak gentar, ia juga menantang –menatap tajam Yoochun. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh seolah ingin saling memakan.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia mulai mengontrol kembali emosinya. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jaejoong, tapi jika kau ke mari hanya untuk mengatakan ini, ini benar-benar konyol" Yoochun terkekeh.

"Terserahmu... Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, jika menjadi egois itu tak selamanya menyenagkan... Aku harap kau menyampaikannya pada Yunho. Aku tak ingin bertatap muka dengannya, karena jika kita berhadapan langsung, aku takut tak tahan untuk memukul wajah tampannya itu." Ujar Junsu diakhiri dengan seringaian halusnya "Baiklah... sepertinya aku sudah mengganggumu, kalau begitu aku pulang." Junsu berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Sebelum pintu itu terbuka lebar, Junsu kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Yoochun. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku lupa... Selamat untuk pertunanganmu... Han JiMin memang pantas bersanding denganmu.. Aku berharap kau mengundangku ke pesta pernikahanmu nanti Yoochun, ... Hyung..." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Junsu pun keluar. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mencerna ucapan terakhir Junsu.

BLAM!

"Oh _Shit_! Han JiMin, apa lagi yang wanita itu lakukan _eoh_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Selfish**__ by__** NickeYJung*~**_

Yunho terlihat serius memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya saat sekretarisnya mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya dan masuk.

"Yunho-_ssi_, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.."

"_Nuguya_?"

"Silahkan masuk Tuan..."

Seorang _namja_ yang berusia sekitar 35 tahunan masuk dan tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Lantas sekretaris Yunho pun keluar.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka_, Yoo JiHoon _imnida_... saya pengacara Boa-_ssi_.."

.

.

_Drap~ Drap~ Drap~_

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho berlari di koridor _Seoul International Hospital._

Kedatangan _namja_ yang mengaku pengacara Boa itu sungguh tak disangkanya. Pengacara yang bernama Yoo JiHoon itu datang untuk memberikan surat cerai dari Boa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho terkejut. Pasalnya hubungannya dengan Boa baik-baik saja, _yeah_ meskipun akhir-akhir ini terkesan dingin.

Setelah Yunho menyuruh Pengacara itu untuk kembali lain waktu, ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ternyata apa yang ia dengar dari _maid_-nya membuat _namja_ tampan itu lebih terkejut lagi. Boa ditemukan pingsan di kamarnya dengan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang berserakan, dan kemarin Boa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sungguh, Yunho merasa menjadi suami yang paling bodoh karena sampai tak tahu jika istrinya sakit.

Sejenak Yunho terdiam di depan ruang rawat Boa. Sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Yunho bisa melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya di dekat jendela. Dengan perlahan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok mungil itu.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Boa pun menolehkan wajahnya, dan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan suaminya. "Yunho..."

.

.

Kedunya duduk terdiam. Hanya suara anak-anak yang ramai terdengar di taman rumah sakit itu.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, _namja_ tampan itu juga memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, perkataan Boa tadi sangat tak di duganya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Perasaan marah, malu dan menyesal menggerogotinya.

Boa tahu hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, namun selama ini istrinya itu berpura-pura tidak tahu dan lebih memilih mempercayai semua kebohongannya. Boa juga mengatakan jika ia mengenal Jaejoong lebih.

"_Mianhae_..."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

Boa menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu... aku mengerti... kau melakukannya karena aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik, aku tak bisa melayanimu dengan baik, aku tak bisa memuaskanmu, bahkan aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan, aku gagal menjadi seorang istri" cecar Boa.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ini memang kenyataannya, maka dari itu aku ingin kita bercerai, mungkin Jaejoong memang lebih baik dariku!"

"Boa-_yah_..."

"Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Dari dulu semua orang yang menyayangiku meninggalkanku. Mungkin aku memnag tak pantas mendapat kenagahiaan, aku—"

"Jung Boa!" Hardik Yunho memotong ucapan Boa. yang beruntun itu. Yunho meraih wajah Boa yang kini dihiasi dengan airmata. Perlahan _namja_ tampan itu mengusap air mata Boa.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf.. aku pantas dihukum. Jika kau mau, pukul aku sepuasmu!" Bentak Yunho. Hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka.

"_Mianhae_... maafkan aku karena telah mengkhianatimu, tapi jangan paksa aku untuk menceraikanmu..." Lirih Yunho. Boa masih terisak, setelah apa yang ia lihat kemarin, apa ia masih bisa hidup bersama Yunho?

"Lalu Jaejoong... bagaimana dengan dia...?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia membawa Boa ke dalam pelukannya. "Dia... akan baik-baik saja..."

Boa membalas pelukan suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu Yun..." Ia tersenyum dibalik tangisnya.

Apakah itu rencana Boa untuk merebut kembali perhatian Yunho?

.

.

.

_**~*Selfish **__by__** NickeYjung*~**_

[_"Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Tidak, sebelum kau turun dari sana!"_

"Andwe_! Aku ingin mati! Untuk apa aku hidup jika pada akhirnya selalu ditinggalkan? Orangtuaku membuangku, Tuhan juga mengambil kedua orangtua angkatku. Semua orang mencaciku karena aku kotor. Dan sekarang, Dia juga mengambil Kangta dariku! Lepaskan! aku mau mati saja!"_

_BRUKK!_

"_Akhh!"_

_Yunho menarik tangan Boa hingga Boa itu jatuh menimpanya. Ia segera duduk dan mendekap tubuh Boa agar _yeoja_ itu tak berbuat hal yang membahayakan lagi._

"_Apa dengan melompat dari atas gedung akan membuatmu bahagia _eoh_? Bagaimana jika kau tak diijinkan Tuhan untuk mati? Mungkin kau akan menjadi orang cacat." Ucap yunho menakut-nakuti._

"_Kalau cacat lebih baik, mengapa tidak?!"_

"Aigoo_... Gadis cantik sepertimu sayang sekali kalau harus cacat." Gurau Yunho terkekeh._

_Boa mendelik tajam. "Lepaskan!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Jung Yunho!"_

"_Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berjanji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."_

"_Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau mengatur hidupku hah?"_

"_Aku temanmu Boa-_yah_... dan aku tak ingin kehilangan teman sepertimu..."_

_Boa terdiam. Ia terkekeh meremehkan. "Aku kotor... Aku tak pantas menjadi temanmu"_

"_Mungkin kau tak pantas menjadi temanku, tapi lebih pantas jika menjadi istriku."_

"MWO_?"_

"_Menikahlah denganku... Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangimu... aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri dan kesepian lagi, aku akan membahagiakanmu... I promise..."_]

Yunho tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakan janjinya pada Boa? Janji untuk membahagiakan dan bersama selamanya dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Diusapnya dengan kasar wajah tampannya. Pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong dulu memang membuat ia sejenak melupakan Boa. Mungkin alasan yang sama lah, yang membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk 'membeli' dan mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari pekerjaannya dulu.

Dulu Boa adalah sahabatnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya orang yang diam-diam dikaguminya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan yang dilakukan Boa, Yunho hanya tahu Boa satu fakultas dengannya, Yoochun dan juga Changmin.

Setahunya dulu Boa tinggal dan di besarkan di panti asuhan, lalu ia diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kwon, namun setelah kepergian Tuan dan Nyonya Kwon –karena kecelakaan, Boa dibuang oleh keluarga besar Kwon. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Boa terpaksa bekerja di sebuah Club sebagai wanita penghibur.

Dulu Boa adalah kekasih Kangta, _sunbae_ mereka saat kuliah dulu. Kangta meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena mengemudikan mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Hal itu membuat Boa frustasi hingga mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung kampusnya. (Ceritanya Kejadiannya malem ya, jd kampus udh sepi)

Cklek..

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dengan hanya memakai _bathroob_, _namja_ hamil yang belum genap berusia 22 tahun itu mengusapkan handuk kecil ke kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Yunho" Sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kenapa belum berpakaian? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin Jae..." ucap yunho mengingatkan.

"Aku mengeringkan rambutku dulu.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Sini, biar ku bantu.." Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menghampirinya._ Namja_ cantik itu menurut, ia segera duduk di pinggir Yunho dan memebelakanginya.

Yunho mengambil alih handuk kecil dari tangan Jaejoong, dan perlahan _namja_ tampan itu mulai mengeringkan rambut basah Jaejoong yang mulai memanjang.

Hening

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendapatkan perhatian dari Tuannya itu. Sementara Yunho masih serius mengusap dan sesekali memijat pelan kepala Jaejoong, namun air mukanya berkata lain, Yunho terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yun-Yunnie..." Panggil Jaejoong ragu, ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan spesial itu.

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau lapar? Apa perlu aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"_Ani_, aku sudah makan malam bersama Yoochun dan Changmin tadi.."

"O..." Jaejoong hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"_Jja_... sudah selesai, sekarang cepat pakai baju.." titah Yunho. Namun Jaejoong bergeming, _namja_ cantik itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan aneh.

"_W-wae_..? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Ada apa Yunho-_yah_... Apa ada masalah?..." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yunho, Jaejoongpun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "_Amudo aniya... nan, gwaenchana._.. Sudahlah, cepat pakai baju.. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Kau tak menginap?"

"Boa sedang sakit, aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri.." jawab Yunho.

Hei! Bukannya Yunho yang bilang jika sedang berdua dengan Jaejoong tak boleh menyebut nama orang lain? _Aigoo_...sepertinya Tuan Jung itu mulai melupakan ucapannya.

"Istrimu.. sa-kit..?"

"_Ne.." _Jawab Yunho._ "Geurae_, kalau begitu aku pulang... ingat, cepat pakai bajumu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut _aratji_..."

Jaejoong terdiam, nada bicara Yunho sungguh berbeda hari ini. Yunho tak lagi membentaknya, bahkan ucapannya sangat terdengar lembut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Galkhae_..."

Yunho berlalu. Namun sebelum membuka pintu ia terdiam. Yunho memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam.

_Tap~ Tap~ Tap~_

GREP!

Ia kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk _namja_ cantik itu erat.

"Yunho-_ssi_" Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap karena Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya (lagi). Ia masih memeluk Jaejoong, bahkan kali ini lebih mengeratkan pelukannya membuat perut buncit Jaejoong terhimpit. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Jaejoong yang mulai mengerti hanya membiarkan Yunho memelukknya seperti itu meski ia sendiri merasa sesak.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap pada posisi itu. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong .

"Dengar, jangan sampai lupa meminum susu sebelum tidur dan setelah makan pagi... Jangan tidur terlalu larut... Jangan biasakan mandi malam... Jangan lupa meminum tablet penambah Zat besi supaya kau tak merasa cepat lelah.. jangan sampai terlambat memeriksakan kandunganmu, Jangan—"

"Yunho-_ssi_" Jaejoong mengintrupsi ucapan Yunho yang terdengar seperti suara _U-Know_ jika sedang _nge-rap. _"Aku tak akan lupa..." _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum-getir.

"Baguslah..." _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku akan jarang menemuimu, pekerjaan dikantor sangat banyak" Bohongnya.

"_Arrasseo_... Kau tak perlu khawatir..." sahut Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

_Chu~_

Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong, lalu sedikit melumatnya kasar. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menolak, ia hanya membiarkan dan ikut membalas ciuman itu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan intens. Keduanya terus berciuman seolah itu adalah yang terakhir.

"Lahirkan anak yang sehat..." Lirih Yunho menyatukan kening mereka.

"Um..." Angguk Jaejoong menahan tangisnya.

Meskipun Yunho membohonginya, namun Jaejoong tetap berpura-pura percaya. Begitupun Yunho, meskipun Jaejoong terlihat percaya, namun ia tahu jika Jaejoong tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. (Ngerti ga?)

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya. Seperti biasa, berbicara pada anaknya. "Jaeyoonnie... jangan nakal _ne_, jangan buat _Umma_ sedih... Lahirlah dengan sehat..."

_Cup_

Yunho mengecup perut Jaejoong. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu kembali berdiri. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan lama. Keduanya kembali memejamkan mata dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"_Galkhae_..."

"_Ne_..."

BLAMM

Tubuh Yunho merosot bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya sekuat tenaga itu lolos juga. Ia bukan seorang _namja_ yang cengeng, bahkan pantang baginya untuk menangis. Namun entah mengapa situasi kali ini membuat _namja_ angkuh itu menitikan air matanya. Sebegitu kuatkah pengaruh Jaejoong terhadap dirinya?

Yunho sudah memutuskan, ia lebih memilih terus bersama Boa. Bukankah dari awal memang harusnya seperti ini?

Sedari awal Jaejoong hanya bertugas melahirkan anak itu. Lalu ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong dari kukungan yang selama ini membelenggu _namja_ cantik itu.

Sejatinya Yunho ingin terus menjaga Jaejoong, setidaknya sampai anak mereka lahir. Namun ia lebih memilih menghindari Jaejoong. Ia tak yakin bisa memegang janjinya pada Boa jika masih dekat dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga tak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada _namja_ cantik itu. Bukankah Jaejoong mencintainya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"_Mianhae, mianhae... Mianhae_ Jaejoong-_ah_..."

Tanpa Yunho tahu, Jaejoong mendengar semuanya. _Namja_ cantik itu berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Jaejoong mendengar ucapan dan isakan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Airmata juga mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, namun ia tak terisak, hanya membiarkan kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"_Saranghae_ Yunho-_yah_..." Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Hahaha bukan Nickey namanya klo tidak menistakan Jaema LOL #digorok Jaema

Takut ada yg nanya kenapa sifat Boa berubah, bukannya dulu Boa ketus bgt sm Yunpa, tp kenapa sekarang Boa nurut n terkesan takut sama Yunpa?

Dulu Boa memang spt itu, tp setelah nikah sama Yunpa dia berubah jd istri solehah #Hoekk

Karakter Yunpa disini emang dingin, keras n tegas, cz keluarga Jung memang hrs seperti itu, tp klo udah dihadapan Jaema, keluar deh sisi lainnya, sisi lain yg sama saat dulu sebelum ketemu sama Boa. Eotte? Ngerti ga? Semoga ngerti yah..hehe...

Mungkin lanjutannya bakal lama, cz saya lg kena WB, FF yg dipost di sini itu Repost...  
Tapi Saya akan usahain update cepet, do'ain aja ya...smg bisa lancar n bisa lanjutin FF ini juga FF Autumn Shower.

Yg belum baca Autumn Shower silahkan ubek2 my stories aja, tapi tinggalkan jejaknya ya ;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong...  
Lama tak bersua :D  
Saya kena virus WB berkepanjangan, jd maaf baru lanjut sekarang, ini jg sebenarnya ga pede tapi apadaya pengen cepet lunasin utang. So... Maaf klo tambah gaje *BOW*

Saya tag yg kemarin komen dichap 7 [Repost] yah, cz ga tau mau tag siapa lg, takut ngebebani jg, jd klo yg mau ditag next chapnya, komen disini aja;)

Title : _**Selfish**_

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YoosuMin, Lee U, Kwon Boa, Jin Yi Han, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg ^.^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 8 of ?

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

_Sountrack : Don't Say Good Bye ~ TVXQ_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**SELFISH **__by __**nickeYJung**_***~**

**PART 08**

"Um.._Gwaenchana Hyung, arrasseo_... "

Plip

Jaejoong menutup sambungan telpon dari YiHan. Sesaat lalu YiHan memberitahu Jaejoong jika ia akan berangkat ke Brazil untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka nanti. Karena selain mereka akan menetap di sana, YiHan juga berencana membuka sebuah Restaurant masakan Korea di sana, jadi tentu saja membuat ia sedikit sibuk dan terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah hamil tua.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut apartement mewahnya. Rasanya sangat sepi.

Sudah dua minggu lebih ia tak bertemu dengan Yunho. Dan jika harus jujur, Jaejoong sangat merindukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandung itu. Terbiasa melihat Yunho setiap hari, membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta Yunho untuk datang, namun mengingat perkataan Yunho saat terakhir membuat Jaejoong sadar. Tanpa _namja_ itu katakan pun Jaejoong paham apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

Dia hanyalah orang asing yang mungkin tanpa sengaja masuk ke kehidupan Yunho. Yunho hanya menganggapnya seorang '_budak_', jadi sangat tidak tahu diri jika ia yang seorang budak mencintai Tuannya, apalagi berharap memilikinya.

Jaejoong melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah waktunya ia memeriksakan kandungannya yang kini memasuki usia delapan bulan.

Dielusnya pelan perut buncitnya. "_Umma_ mencintaimu..." Bisiknya pada calon bayinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku, Yoochun-_ssi_ .."

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama Yoochun di sampingnya. Selama Yunho 'menghilang' Yoochunlah yang selalu menemaninya memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Yoochun bilang ia ingin mengetahui perkembangan calon keponakannya itu. Padahal yang sebenarnya, Yunho lah yang meminta _namja cassanova_ itu untuk selalu menemani Jaejoong jika akan memeriksakan kandungannya.

"_Cheonmaneyo_ Jaejoong-_ah...geundae_.. bisakah kau memanggilku Yoochun saja? Atau jika kau mau, panggil aku _Hyung_, ku rasa itu lebih nyaman" pinta Yoochun sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja..." Yoochun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah... Yoochun –_Hyung_..." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Joha_..."

Kemudian mereka meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir. Jaejoong berjalan sedikit di belakang Yoochun, namun tiba-tiba _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya. "_Hyung_..." Panggilnya pada Yoochun.

"_Nde_?" Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Apa... apa Yun –Yun..ho-_ssi_ baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa dia—"

"Dia baik-baik saja" Sela Yoochun tersenyum. _Namja_ Park itu paham maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu pasti mengkhawatirkan sahabat bodohnya itu, pikirnya. "—Kau merindukannya?" Tebak Yoochun.

"_Ye?... Aniyo_... aku hanya bertanya.. Ah, _chamkkaman_!" Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dari tas selempangnya. (Inget ya klo keluar rumah Jaema nyamar jd yeoja^^) "_Ne Hyung_?... Aku sudah di tempat parkir... _Arrasseo_..."

Plip

Jaejoong memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil itu.

"_Nuguya_?" Tanya Yoochun ingin tahu.

"Sebentar lagi _Hyung_ tahu..." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum misterius.

_Drap~ Drap~ Drap~_

"_Mianhae_ Jaejoong-_ah_... tadi aku ada kelas dulu..." Junsu terpogoh menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang masih berdiri di tempat parkir itu. "—Kau?!" Tunjuknya pada Yoochun. "—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Rupanya Junsu tak menyadari kehadiran Yoochun yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tak kalah terkejut.

Junsu masih menunjuk Yoochun dengan kunci mobilnya.

Grep!

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara" Jaejoong merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Junsu. Kemudian _namja_ hamil itu berlalu, meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

_Tin~ Tin~_

_Brummm.._

"Yoochun _Hyung_... Tolong antarkan Junsu _Hyung_ pulang _ne_, aku duluan.. _bye_..." Jaejoong tersenyum saat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mendengar suara klakson mobil dan seruan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun pun tersadar jika sedari tadi mereka masih saling bertatapan –terkejut.

"_Yya_! Kim Jaejoong _eodiga_?" Seru Junsu panik, namun mobil yang di kendarai Jaejoong terus menjauh. " –_Aishh_, ternyata bocah hamil itu mempermainkanku. Awas kau Kim!" gerutu Junsu merutuk Jaejoong.

"Ju- Junsu-_yah_..."

"Apa?!" Junsu mendelik tajam Yoochun.

"Ayo ku antar pulang..."

"Tidak terimakasih, aku pulang naik taksi saja!" Tolak Junsu ketus. _Namja_ imut itu hendak pergi namun dengan cepat Yoochun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"_Yya_!"

"_Jebal_... kali ini saja... biarkan aku mengantarmu..." Mohon Yoochun dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Shirreo_!"

"Junsu-_yah_..."

Junsu melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih dicekal oleh Yoochun. Kemudian ia menatap wajah memelas Yoochun.

Plass..

Lalu menghempaskan cekalan tangan mantan kekasihnya itu. "_Ok_, kali ini aku bersedia" Ucapnya dingin.

Mendengar itu senyum Yoochun mengembang. "_Gomawo, kkajja_.." Yoochun membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Junsu duduk. Menutup pintu itu, lantas ia sendiri berlari kecil menuju pintu kemudi dan masuk.

Yoochun memasang _seatbelt_-nya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Selama lima belas menit mereka terus terdiam, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sampai...

_Ckiiitt_...

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Junsu heran karena Yoochun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi.

"Jaejoong benar, kita perlu bicara"

"Tak ada yang peru dibicarakan lagi" Sahut Junsu ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Yoochun.

"_Mianhae_..."

"..."

"Junsu-_yah_..."

"..."

"Suie..."

Junsu masih terdiam, diam-diam ia menangis meski tak terdengar. Secepat mungkin Junsu mengusap airmatanya, ia masih melihat keluar kaca, mengindahkan Yoochun yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Junsu-_yah_..." Kali ini Yoochun membalikan badan Junsu hingga keduanya berhadapan.

Airmata Junsu masih mengalir, namun ia masih tak ingin menatap Yoochun. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae_..." Yoochun memeluk Junsu. Kali ini _namja_ imut itu tak menolak. " –_Mianhae_..." Lagi, hanya kata itu yang mampu Yoochun ucapkan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Junsu semakin terisak. Perlahan air mata _namja cassanova_ itu juga ikut terjatuh.

Tanpa berucap pun mereka paham apa yang hendak mereka katakan. Bertahun-tahun saling mengenal setidaknya membuat mereka bisa membaca hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka terlalu egois. Dan akhirnya menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Su..."

Tubuh Junsu bergetar, ia balas memeluk Yoochun. Sikap tegar yang selama ini diperlihatkannya perlahan memudar. Mungkin dari luar Junsu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sesungguhnya hati _namja_ imut itu sangatlah rapuh.

Yoochun tahu Junsu masih mencintainya, meski sikap _namja_ imut itu terlihat sebaliknya, dan yang pasti ia juga masih sangat mencintai Junsu. Hubungannya dengan beberapa _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ –termasuk Han Jimin, itu hanyalah pelarian semata. Karena dari dulu cintanya hanya untuk Junsu. Dan karena keegoisan dan sikap pengecutnya ia dan Junsu harus berpisah.

Tapi kali ini Yoochun tak ingin lagi kehilangan Junsu. Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan ia sudah memutuskan akan berkata jujur pada keluarganya jika dia 'berbeda' dengan _namja_ lainnya. Mungkin keluarganya akan kecawa atau mungkin murka, tapi Yoochun tak peduli. Kali ini keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menikahi Junsu secepatnya, seperti yang selama ini Junsu inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mengemudikan mobil 'curiannya' dengan pelan. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kaku karena sudah lama tak mengemudi lagi. Pasalnya semenjak ia dinyatakan hamil, Yunho melarangnya untuk membawa mobil sendiri jika hendak keluar rumah.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum membayangkan wajah kesal Junsu. Sebelumnya ia memang meminta Junsu untuk menjemputnya di rumah sakit, padahal Jaejoong sendiri tahu jika ia akan diantar lagi oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong sengaja menjebak _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya _Hyung_ itu, karena ia tahu jika Junsu masih mencintai Yoochun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Cukup aku yang menderita karena sikap egois... Kalian harus bahagia..." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Selfish **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

Lee U baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya. Ia turun dari _stage_ dan berjalan ke luar bar memalui pintu samping. Meski malam ini _namja ulzzang_ itu terlihat tidak bersemangat, namun penampilannya tetap memukau para pengunjung bar di sana.

Malam ini Lee U memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan penampilannya, ia pun sudah meminta izin terlebih dulu pada pemilik Bar dengan alasan kurang enak badan.

Lee U berdiri di depan Bar menunggu taksi yang lewat. Ia memang selalu pulang dan pergi dengan taksi atau Bus jika Junsu tak memberinya tumpangan.

_Namja ulzzang_ itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Masih sore..." Gumamnya seraya menghembuskan nafas.

GREP!

"_Yya_!"

"Ikut aku"

"Changmin-_ssi, weiresseyo_?..."

Changmin terus menyeret Lee U tanpa mengindahkan rontaan _namja ulzaang_ itu.

"Changmin-_ssi_.."

BRAK!

"Masuklah" Titah Changmin dingin membuka pintu mobilnya.

"_Ani_"

Bruk!

Lee U kembali menutup pintu mobil itu membuat Changmin menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harus pulang" Ucap Lee U sedikt takut melihat tatapan tajam Changmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu"

"Lee Seung Hyun!"

"_Wae_?!" Balas Lee U membentak. "-Kita sudah tak mempunyai urusan lagi Tuan Shim. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi" Lee U mendorong tubuh Changmin, namun _namja_ tinggi itu bergeming.

"Changmmmmpphh..."

Belum sempat Lee U berucap, Changmin lebih dulu membungkam mulut Lee U dengan ciumannya kasarnya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Lee U hingga membentur pintu mobil. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Lee U untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sementara kakinya mengunci pergerakan tubuh _namja ulzzang_ itu.

"Mpmhhh..." Lee U terus berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Changmin. Meskipun ia seorang _namja_, namun tenaganya masih kalah dari _namja_ tinggi nan _manly_ seperti Changmin, apalagi nafsu sedang menguasainya.

"Mppmhah hah..."

PLAKK!

"_Michyeosseo_?" Lee U menampar Changmin setelah ia menginjak kaki Changmin hingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"_Nde_, kau yang membuatku gila!" Hardik Changmin. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. "–Aku mencintaimu U- _yah_... sungguh..." Lanjutnya lirih.

Melihat raut putus asa Changmin, Lee U sedikit melunak. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku—"

"_Geojtimal_" Sela Changmin cepat. " –Kau tidak mempunyai kekasih, satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai diam-diam adalah Jin YiHan, kekasih orang yang sudah kau anggap _Hyung_ sendiri... kekasih Kim Jaejoong... iya 'kan?"

Lee U terkesiap, wajahnya menegang. "K- kau..." Ia tak menyangka jika rahasia yang selama ini ditutupnya rapat-rapat akan diketahui orang lain.

_Yeah_, seperti apa yang Changmin bilang, selama ini Lee U menyukai YiHan. Dulu saat ia tahu Yihan dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan, dirinya merasa terpuruk, maka dari itu Lee U selalu bersikap kasar dan berbicara ketus pada Yihan, itu ia lakukan karena ia merasa kecewa, mengapa orang yang dicintai pujaan hatinya itu harus Jaejoong, _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _Hyung_ sendiri, dan terlebih Jaejoong adalah saudara Yihan, meskipun hanya adik tiri.

"_Wae_? Kau terkejut karena aku mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu _eoh_?... _Nan_... Shim Changmin... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan" Changmin menyeringai, aura gelap terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Lee U kembali bersikap tenang. "_Nde_, kau benar.. lalu..?" Tanyanya seolah menangtang. " –Aku rasa tak ada hubungannya denganmu" Lee U memandang Changmin yang perlahan memudarkan seringaiannya.

Sejenak _namja _tinggi itu terdiam. "Aku mencintaimu" Lirihnya. " –Selama ini aku tak pernah mencintai seseorang sampai segila ini, aku tak pernah serius dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang aku pacari. Tapi setelah bertemu dan mengenalmu, semuanya berubah.. Mungkin karena aku tak muda lagi" Changmin terkekeh pelan. " –Kau tahu? Kau orang pertama yang membuat seorang Shim Changmin seperti orang gila"

Keduanya terdiam. Entah apa yang di pikirkan kedua _namja_ itu.

Changmin menatap dalam wajah _namja_ yang sudah membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal sehat itu. "Maafkan aku jika aku kurang tertarik dengan segala usaha yang kau lakukan untuk menghindariku. Tapi percayalah.. aku tak akan terjebak cinta mati. Hanya saja, aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak tahu malu, padahal sudah jelas-jelas kau menolakku... Lee U-ssi, apa kau sungguh tak mencintaiku?"

Lee U mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

Melihat Lee U yang terus terdiam, Changmin tersenyum miris. "Baiklah... sepertinya kali ini aku harus benar-benar menyerah" Changmin kembali menatap wajah _namja_ pujaan hatinya. " –Semoga kau bahagia..." Changmin menyentuh puncak kepala Lee U. Kemudian _namja_ tinggi itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kemudi. Namun belum sempat Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya, Lee U menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

Dan tanpa Lee U sadari Changmin menyeringai. 'Nan_.. Shim Changmin.._' Batinya terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Selfish **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

"Ini... aku sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik" Yoochun menyimpan beberapa lembar foto hasil _USG _milik Jaejoong di meja kerja Yunho.

"Kenapa cuma foto? Rekaman videonya mana?" Tanya Yunho menatap wajah tampan sahabatnya itu.

"Kemarin Jaejoong hanya di periksa dengan _USG_ biasa, jadi ya hanya itu..." Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya. Lantas _namja cassanova_ itu duduk di meja kerja Yunho sambil memainkan miniatur globe yang ada di sana.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan tanya padaku, kalau kau masih penasaran, tanyakan saja pada Jaejoong" Sela Yoochun cepat. " –Hahh... kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang mengantar Jaejoong huh?"

"Kau sendiri tahu jawabannya bukan?" Yunho memandang sayang gambar calon bayinya. Bibir hatinya melengkung –tersenyum.

"Kau mencemaskan Jaejoong _ani_?"

Gerakan tangan Yunho yang hendak melihat gambar selanjutnya terhenti. "Tidak" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ck, _geotjimal_.."

"Yoochun-_ah_... kau tahu alasannya bukan? Aku tak ingin membuat Boa kecewa lagi, aku ingin meperbaiki hubunganku dengannya"

"Dan Jaejoong yang menjadi korban?"

"_Aniya_..."

"Sudahlah... aku mengerti" Sela Yoochun. Bukannya ia tak mau peduli lagi dengan urusan sahabatnya itu, ia hanya tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Karena dirinya tahu Yunho sangat keras kepala. " –Pesanku hanya satu _chingu-yah_... Berusahalah jujur pada diri sendiri, jangan membohongi perasaanmu..." Imbuhnya terdengar bijaksana. " –Baiklah... aku keluar..." Yoochun berdiri dan sedikit merapikan jasnya. Lantas _namja_ kharismatik itu berjalan ke arah pintu, namun sebelum membuka pintu, Yoochun kembali membalikkan badannya. " –Jaejoong merindukanmu Yun..." Ucapnya tersenyum. " –_Galkhae _..."

BLAMM!

Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya. Yoochun bilang apa? Jaejoong merindukannya? Apa Jaejoong mengatakan langsung hal itu pada Yoochun?

"Boo..."

**.**

**.**

Cklekk..

"_Annyeong_..." Dengan senyum sejuta _watt_-nya, Boa masuk keruangan Yunho sambil membawa sebuah _paper bag_ ditangannya. " –Aku membawakanmu makan siang..." Ucapnya masih tersenyum.

"Ah –_geurae_?" Yunho sedikit terkejut, pasalnya tadi dirinya sedang melamunkan seseorang, yang -kalau boleh jujur sangat dirindukannya. " –_Gomawo_ ..."

"Ayo kita makan... Aku juga belum makan siang..." Boa duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari _paper bag_ bergambar bunga itu, lalu menatanya di meja.

Yunho sendiri masih terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini Boa memang sering membawakannya makan siang. Entah mengapa, padahal Yunho tak pernah menyuruhnya. Tapi mungkin itu salah satu cara memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Pikirnya.

Yunho menghampiri Boa yang sudah siap menyantap makan siangnya.

Mereka pun makan dalam keadaan hening. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika pikiran Yunho masih berkelana, mengingat bagaimana dulu ia biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. _Yeah_.. _namja_ tampan itu teringat lagi seseorang yang kini tengah berusaha dilupakannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Pamit Yunho setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Um.." Angguk Boa sambil membereskan dan memasukkan kembali kotak bekal yang dibawanya ke _paper bag_.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Boa pun bersiap untuk pulang, berniat menunggu Yunho di luar ruangan. Namun sebelumnya ia menghampiri meja kerja Yunho yang terlihat berantakan.

"_Aish_... kenapa Yunho tak bisa rapi?" Gerutunya sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang bertebaran di meja itu.

DEG

Gerakan tangan Boa terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah gambar yang tak asing di sudut meja itu.

Perlahan Boa mengambil dan memperhatikan gambar itu.

Ia tersenyum miris. '_Ternyata kau mencemaskanya_..'

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Mendengar suara suaminya, dengan cepat Boa menyimpan kembali foto hasil _USG _Jaejoong ke tempat semula.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja" Sahut Boa membalikan tubuhnya. " –Kau makan malam di rumah 'kan? Aku akan menunggumu..."

"_Ne_, tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat, sore ini aku harus bertemu _klien_"

"_Gwaencahana._.. Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pulang"

Boa menghampiri Yunho. Ia mengecup singkat dan mengusap bibir hati suaminya sambil tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Boa pergi, ia sengaja langsung pergi tanpa mendengar sahutan dari suaminya, karena ia tahu Yunho tak akan mungkin membalas ucapan cintanya lagi. Miris bukan?

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup, namun Yunho masih mematung di tempatnya. "_Na...do_.." Bisiknya ragu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eotteohkajyo_?" Changmin memainkan gelas beer nya. Menggoyangnya, lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Hahh... aku tak tahu... mungkin kali ini kita jangan ikut campur" Yoochun yang menjadi teman minum Changmin kali itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Jung _Ahjumma_?"

"Itu... argghhh... aku tak tahu, aku tak ingin terlibat lagi.. Kau tahu? Ini membuat kepalaku hampir pecah!" Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dan membuat jidatmu semakin lebar" Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. " –Salahmu sendiri kenapa dulu kau menyanggupi" Lanjutnya semakin menyudutkan.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku tidak terlalu stres lagi.."

"Huh?" Changmin mengernyit.

"Aku dan Junsu sudah kembali bersama..." Seolah melupakan masalahnya, Yoochun tersenyum bahagia.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu Han Jimin?"

"_Yya_, kau jangan bahas wanita itu lagi... aku sudah memberinya pelajaran karena seenak jidatku membuat rumor kalau aku dan dia akan segera bertunangan. Ck, ternyata wanita itu sama saja seperti wanita yang aku kenal lainnya.. mendekatiku hanya karena menginginkan popularitas."

"Cihh, seperti kau populer saja" Changmin mendengus mendengar ucapan narsis Yoochun.

"_Yya_, kau belum tahu siapa aku _eoh_?"

"_Arro_... Kau Park Yoochun, _namja_ berjidat lebar yang terkenal dengan sifat _playboy _tingkat Dewa-nya itu , Hahaha..." Changmin tertawa puas mengejek _namja_ Park itu.

"Kau- _Aishh_.. sudahlah, yang pasti aku bahagia.." Ucap Yoochun tak peduli. Mereka kembali menuangkan beer ke dalam gelas masing-masing, lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Ahhh... Aku juga sudah resmi pacaran dengan Lee U"

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Yoochun yang mendengar hal –yang menurutnya tidak mungkin terjadi itu- tersedak. " –Mwo? Kau- Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Nan_... Shim Changmin... Apa 'sih yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan?" Changmin menyeringai bangga membuat Yoochun mendengus.

Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah kekanakan Changmin merengut. "Lee U memang bersedia menjadi kekasihku, tapi..."

"Tapi..?"

"Dia memintaku membujuk Yunho agar mau menceraikan Boa dan menikahi Jaejoong"

"_MWO_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Selfish **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

Yunho terduduk di lantai kamar mandinya yang dingin. Air dari shower masih mengguyur tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Meski Yunho merasakan dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya, namun ia tak beranjak, _namja_ tampan itu hanya membiarkan air dingin itu mengalir seolah ingin menghapus jejak di tubuhnya yang beberapa saat lalu menyatu dengan tubuh istrinya.

Tks, aneh bukan?

Padahal Boa adalah istrinya yang sah, tapi mengapa saat ia dan Boa kembali melakukan hubungan 'suami istri', membuat Yunho merasa bersalah, ia merasa sudah mengkhianati seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya.

Yunho menjambak rambutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Perkataan Yoochun siang tadi masih terngiang di benaknya.

["_Berusahalah jujur pada diri sendiri, jangan membohongi perasaanmu_.."]

Buk!

Yunho menonjok(?) keras lantai hingga membuat jemarinya sedikit memar. Nafasnya memburu. "_Mianhae_..." Lirihnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengurung diri di kamar mandi selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya Yunho keluar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibirnya membiru, terang saja _namja_ tampan itu mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin selama tigapuluh menit lebih, terlebih tengah malam.

Yunho membuka lemari pakaiannya. Sebelumnya ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Boa yang sudah tertidur pulas sembari memeluk sebuah guling.

Diambilnya sweeter berwarna hijau pucat lalu memakainya. Ia juga mengambil celana kain untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Yunho memungut pakaiannya dan Boa yang berserakan dilantai, kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjang tempat pakaian kotor.

Yunho melirik kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja rias istrinya. Sedikit berpikir, ia menghampiri meja rias dan mengambil kunci itu, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan pelan, tak ingin jika istrinya sampai terbangun.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, perlahan mata sipit Boa terbuka. Rupanya sedari tadi _yeoja_ itu tidak tidur seperti yang Yunho kira.

Boa masih bangun saat Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri di sana. _Yeoja_ itu juga mendengar gemerincik air shower yang terus dibiarkan mengalir. Dan Boa juga mendengar saat Yunho memukul lantai dengan kepalan tangannya meski terdengar samar.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya _yeoja_ itu menangisi suaminya. Boa meremat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dan semakin mengertakan pelukannya pada guling.

Dulu jika mereka selesai bercinta, keduanya akan langsung terlelap, atau mengobrol kecil sampai tertidur, tapi sekarang? Yunho bahkan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya seolah ia menyesal telah meniduri dirinya.

[_"_Mianhae_... maafkan aku karena telah mengkhianatimu, tapi jangan paksa aku untuk menceraikanmu..."_]

"Hiks..."

Perkataan Yunho yang memintanya untuk selalu di sisinya seolah tak bermakna lagi. Boa tahu jika Yunho sudah tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namun ia juga tahu jika Yunho diam-diam masih memperhatikan Jaejoong, meski tak secara langsung –lewat sahabat-sahabatnya –Yoochun dan Changmin.

Tapi menapa dirinya masih mempertahankan rumah tangganya?

Bukankah sudah jelas, jika Yunho-nya sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Ia memang memiliki raga Yunho, tapi mungkin tidak dengan hatinya.

Perlahan Boa bangun. Berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya, lalu memakainya asal.

Boa membuka laci meja riasnya, dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kemudian ia keluar setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

BLAM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mematung di depan sebuah pintu apartement yang tak asing baginya. Sedikit ragu ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cklekk

Pintu itu terbuka. Ternyata Jaejoong tak mengganti _password_nya, _password_nya masih sama seperti dulu, gabungan tanggal dan bulan lahir mereka '040206'. (Emang bisa PW ky gtu? Bisa-in aja deh -_-)

Perlahan Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia sengaja tak menutup rapat pintunya karena memang hanya berniat sebentar saja.

Cahaya remang menyapa indera penglihatan Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong hanya menggunakan lampu kecil untuk menyinari ruang apartement mewah itu.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, kamarnya dan Jaejoong dulu. Yah, dulu. Karena semenjak dua minggu yang lalu ia sudah tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sana.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding samping kamar. Bingkai foto yang berbeda dengan bingkai lainnya yang ada di sana. Lampu-lampu kecil tampak menghiasi sudut _frame_ itu, hingga jika dalam keadaan gelap, gambar yang ada di dalamnya tetap terlihat menyala.

Yunho tersenyum, semua gambar yang dipajang merupakan foto _scen USG_ Jaejoong, dari mulai usia janin Jaejoong dua minggu sampai foto terakhir kemarin diperiksa. Semuanya terpajang di sana.

Setelah puas memandangi foto-foto itu, Yunhopun meneruskan langkahnya.

Lama ia memandangi pintu kamar Jaejoong. Perasaan ragu menyelimutinya.

Yunhopun masih belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menemui Jaejoong malam ini?

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan malam, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.14 am. Dan ia yakin Jaejoongpun sudah terlelap.

Cklek...

Sebisa mungkin Yunho membuka pintu itu tanpa suara. Ia tak mau jika Jaejoong sampai terbangun dan memergokinya datang diam-diam. _Well_, dirinya memang terlalu pengecut, ingin bertemu Jaejoong, tapi tak ingin bertatap muka secara langsung. Ck! Tidak jantan(?)

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Meskipun pencahayaannya remang karena Jaejoong hanya menyalakan lampu tidur, namun Yunho masih bisa melihat wajah cantik _namja_ yang dirindukannya itu dengan jelas.

Yunho terus memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur menyamping (Bayangin Yunpa mandangin Jaema kaya pas di Dangerous Love ya, tp ga pke senyum2^^).

"Boo.." Panggilnya tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Bayangan kebersamaannya dulu dengan Jaejoong berputar bagaikan sebuah film. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong, bagaimana tingkah polos dan dingin Jaejoong saat berbicara dengannya. Ucapan frontal dan ceplas ceplos Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong memberitahu kehamilannya, saat ia pertamakalinya memasak –membuatkan nasi goreng untuk Jaejoong yang mengidam. Saat ia menemani Jaejoong ke dokter, membantu Jaejoong membersihkan rumah, berbicara dengan perut buncit Jaejoong, memeluk Jaejoong, mencium bibir cherry yang selalu menggodanya, mencumbu dan menyapu setiap jengkal bagian tubuh Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, dan berbagai kenangan lain yang terasa manis menurutnya, semuanya kembali berputar membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Air mata Yunho sudah tak terkendali, sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakkannya agar tidak keluar.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh perut buncit Jaejoong yang tertutupi selimut.

"Jaeyoon..." Gumamnya lagi tanpa suara. " –_Mianhae_..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium lama perut buncit Jaejoong. Kemudian ia kembali memandang wajah damai _namja_ cantik itu. Disibaknya pelan rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata indah itu.

_Cup_

Yunho menekan kening Jaejoong dengan bibirnya cukup lama, _namja_ tampan itu memejamkan mata musangnya hingga cairan asin itu kembali terjatuh.

'_Terimakasih sudah menjaga _uri aegya_ dengan baik Boo... Aku mencintaimu_.. _dan... maaf_...'

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Tubuh Yunho perlahan merosot bersandar pada pintu kamar. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Gelar _namja_ angkuh yang selama ini disandangnya seolah tak berlaku, yang ada dirinya kini hanyalah _namja_ rapuh dan pengecut.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Inilah yang ia takutkan jika bertatap muka langsung dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun selama dua minggu ini runtuh begitu saja. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong tahu dirinya mencintai _namja_ cantik itu. Biarlah Jaejoong membencinya. Karena itu lebih baik –menurutnya.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Jaejoong tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Mata bulatnya memandang lurus pintu yang beberapa saat lalu ditutup pelan seseorang. Seseorang yang dua minggu ini ia rindukan. Perlahan airmatanya turun. Namun seperti biasa, ia tak terisak, hanya terus memandang kosong pintu bercat putih itu.

Sebenarnya saat Yunho datang, Jaejoong baru saja dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Saat ia hendak menutup kembali matanya untuk tidur, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap dan hendak bangun, namun saat aroma yang tak asing menyapa penciumannya, ia mengurungkannya.

Dan Jaejoong masih sadar saat Yunho memanggilnya meski pelan, saat Yunho mencium perutnya, dan saat Yunho mencium lama keningnya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetes tepat di atas matanya yang terpejam. Sejatinya ia juga ingin menagis, tapi ia terus menahannya, dan tepat saat pintu kembali tertutup, butiran asin itupun terjatuh.

Wae?

Kenapa Yunho melakukannya?

Bukankah Yunho tak mempedulikannya?

Bohong jika ia tak tahu perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya. Meski Jaejoong menyangkal jika Yunho memiliki perasan padanya, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan jika Yunho memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ia takut, maka dari itu Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya jika Yunho tak mencintainya, jika Yunho hanya menganggapnya seorang budak. Karena ia tak mau semakin berat untuk meninggalkan _namja_ itu nanti.

Dan tanpa dua orang itu sadari, seseorang juga tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dekat pintu keluar. Seseorang yang ternyata Boa itu juga ikut menangis, _yeoja_ itu menunduk seolah sedang menumpahkan airmatanya yang tak kunjung habis.

Boa mencengkram dadanya. Sakit.

Ia melihat suaminya menangis, dengan sayang dan penuh penyesalan mencium perut dan kening orang lain. Dan baru pertamakali ia melihat suaminya seterpuruk itu.

Boa ingin menyangkal jika orang yang dilihatnya itu bukan Yunho-nya, Yunho-nya tak pernah menangis meski sesedih apapun itu.

Tapi kini, dirinya melihat air itu keluar dari mata musang Yunho-nya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit, karena Yunho-nya menangisi orang lain. Menangis karena mencintai orang itu. Orang yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kenapa egois itu sangat menyakitkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Selfish **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

_**To Be Continued**_

Maaf klo alur n bahasanya berbelit2. Semoga readers pada ngerti yah, cz jujur saya merasa tulisan saya semakin aneh. Umumnya, seorang author ato writer itu semakin kesini tulisannya semakin bagus, nah klo saya semakin kesini semakin aneh, n ga tau dapet ato ngga feelnya saat membaca ini ToT. Tapi semoga ga mengecewakan yah..

Hmm... saya ingin menyelesaikan masalah YooSu sama Chang-U dulu, nanti baru fokus lagi ke YunJae. n maaf klo ada yg bosan kerena Jaemanya ga lahiran2, Chap depan udah brojol ko baby-nya,kkkk~

Sebenernya plotnya udah ada di otak,Cuma mau ngetiknya tu mualess banget, klo udah di depan lappie suka BLANK bingung mo nulis apa u_u. Tapi diusahakan 3 chap lagi ending^^

Makasih yg udah mampir

Salam cinta dari Nickey^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
